The Makeover
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Wander and Sylvia attempt to relax on a vacation resort, only to have cruel fates await them and face the consequences for keeping secrets from each other after leaving Spearnight Museum. Continuation of "The Mirror!"
1. Chapter 1

**Do I really need to do an intro? XD OF COURSE! Even though I don't have to, I want to give info of what to expect in this XD**

 **WELCOME to my 2nd attempt, and 2nd story for Wander over Yonder! These are such an awesome thrill to make. I want to thank my co-writer and the art she does for me, YOU DESERVE A WANDER PLUSHY XD. PLEASE PLEASE ,** _ **read The Mirror if you haven't**_ **already! This one isn't necessarily a sequel, but its interconnected. This one will also connect to the actual sequel of Mirror, scheduled to be released in late July. I was not actually planning three of these stories including Mirror to connect with the main plot from it, it was originally going to be randomized and not relate at all. But because Mirror became so deep with the plot, I decided to push for it. ANYWAYS, LETS GET ON WITH THIS EMOTIONAL SAGA!**

4/13/16

* * *

A single, Orbble bubble made its way to a planet, and two aliens resided inside. In front of the two aliens a planet of magnificent sight floated in its orbit. One of them put his hands on the face of the one he rode on, Sylvia. Giggling like crazy, he announced,

"We're nearly there, Sylvia!"

"Are we? You've been saying that for ten minutes," She laughed with him.

One minute passed by, and Wander guided her while she was blind. They'd done this millions of times in the past, he would keep a surprise as he covered her eyes, and she trusted him enough that she would never step or run into anything along the way. They trusted each other that much.

But that feeling of trust was crushed with sudden fear.

* * *

Sylvia couldn't see anything since she was blinded by the soft hands of Wander. That security and warmth vanished, and turned into a dark hallway...the photos on the walls were watching her every move. She couldn't speak, or turn around and that made her more terrified. Something made her only go forward.

"W-wander?"

"Syl."

She looked behind her. There he was, frowning with a disgusted face. His eyes had no life or signs of compassion; they glowed and turned into white voids.

"How? I got rid of you! why is this-?

"Sylvia."

That voice: it was Wander's, but more deep and monstrous. She turned to see the other end of the hallway...

"Sylvia!"

"What-what!"

"Are you okay?" Wander on her back shook her head to get her to look at him.

She looked at every part of him, his eyes, his fur, his face, and the bandages...the guilt.

She rubbed her head to calm her nerves.

Every night since they left the museum, she would have nightmares. Nightmares of all the possible and horrible outcomes: Her fear of the mirror that doesn't exist anymore, her mirror self, and mostly...her own best friend. But she knew better.

She gave a sympathetic smile to him,

"I'm sorry Wander, I spaced out-"

He snickered loudly.

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"You said "spaced out." He wiggled his finger at her.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes at the unintentional pun she just made.

 _What am I freaking out over? This is my buddy who's treating me to a good time and I'm ruining it, this is the wrong time._ She chewed herself.

She started to laugh, to relieve the day-nightmare she had. She put it aside.

"I'm okay, just been stressed out." She stated.

"WELL, no more!" He declared, and turned her head forward.

"OHHHH!" Her eyes dazzled and gleamed at the site in front of them.

A beautiful, blue planet covered in water and lush green and purple islands on the surface, it looked like a paradise.

"Sylvia, we're here; welcome to Rockna, one of the most popular planets to vacation on." Wander smacked his lips and blew a kiss.

"Wander, I...I'm at a loss for words." She said, her sentence was breathless.

"Let's go have fun-"

He was smothered by a hug before he could finish, and it took him a moment to register, until he hugged back. It didn't hurt as badly when she did, and she had to avoid touching his wounded spots.

"And I have something for you too, buddy!"

All giddy, she set him aside, making the bubble wobble a bit.

"WHAT IS IT?" He clenched his fists with excitement. He made a little bouncy jump.

She reached under and pulled out something from under her saddle. She was hoping while she hid it, he didn't accidentally spot the gift she made for him. It was the only place she could keep it secret until the right moment, and it worked.

"Tada!"

It looked like a blanket. It was gray colored.

"Aww shucks, you shouldn't have!"

Sylvia held it with both hands and his smile went bigger and he saw it actually wasn't a blanket; it was a poncho. At the bottom right corner, a blue heart was stitched on and it had yellow buttons. She made a nervous smile.

"I made this, because I know you've been self-conscious over your wounds and bandages and well, yeah..., here you go buddy."

He allowed her to put it on, he smiled as she did it. When she was done she took a step back and her face melted.

"You look amazing!" She smacked her cheekbones.

He appreciated the gift, but he wasn't aware of the sad expression he made and looked at the ground. His thoughts kidnapped him from reality like a thief.

"Wander, is something wrong? Do you not like it?" Sylvia's face fell.

He snapped out, and cleared his throat.

"No, it's nothing, I really do love it, Sylvia!" He beamed.

He truly did...although, hadn't felt himself lately either since the incident with the mirror. Both he and Sylvia were troubled by it. He also wondered about Cod and Amie, their allies. But he tried to forget it for now. He told himself they'd be safe for the time being.

"One thing;" He said,

He took off his hat, and by magic a rope appeared and it was connected to the underside and Wander put it behind his back. The poncho completely covered his bandages. Which he really loved, and the hat was now like a bag.

"Oh, that's a nice little idea." Sylvia chirped.

"I can see better if it's on my back for now. I can't have both on, I'll feel a little stuffy." He commented.

"Are you all set?" Sylvia asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist.

"Let's go!"

The two of them faced the planet below them and began to make their way over. In big, bold letters the title hovered over the planet;

"The Makeover"

* * *

Wander was busy staring that the many types of fish in a aquarium while Sylvia checked themselves in a hotel. The lobby was full of aquariums, igniting the lobby into a deep hue of blues and purples. It was by far, the most fanciest hotel they've been in. All the walls and surfaces were a white granite and every step you took, made it reverb above. The ceiling was about 200 feet high with a skylight and 10 floors of rooms were right by it. The stair case looped in a swirl above with a large water fountain before it.

"Oh, Sylvia!"

Wander stopped looking at the fish and dashed to her and waved his little arms, she looked down,

"I almost forgot to tell you, folks who have visited here for the first time get a 100% discount!" He held both his thumbs up, making his poncho flutter.

"No gropping way! are you serious?" Her eyes widened.

"Yep! and that's all!"

ZOOOM. He went back to stare at the fish once again.

Sylvia chuckled and shook her head. Maybe things from here on out, they will get better! She had a good feeling of it.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes?" Sylvia clamped her hands together.

She forgot she was talking to the head receptionist. Which was a large purple skinned-octopus in a business suit. His hair was pulled back with gel and raven colored and had a mustache that covered most of his face and mouth.

"You're all set, and your discount was added as well. Your room is on the 6th floor number 601, and here's the card-key."

"Ah, thanks." She took it from his tentacle and accepted it gleefully.

"Just one issue, miss."

"Oh?"

"We don't allow pets." He pointed to Wander on the other side.

"Huh-?"

She looked where he was and this time, he was gazing at the staircases leading to the upper floors, his eyes sparkling like a kid being inside a candy store. She looked at the reception man with confusion,

"He's not a pet, he's my friend and gonna be staying with me." She explained.

"From how I see it," He held one tentacle over his eyes, "He looks like a cat, is he not?"

"Ugh."

Sylvia turned around, annoyed and went to get the furry nomad. She interrupted his heavenly thoughts by picking him up.

"A little problem, come with me."

"Okay." He grinned and stuck his tongue out.

She returned to the desk and raised Wander closer to view.

"See? Not a cat." She said dryly.

"Hi!" He waved excitedly and in a goofy way.

"Now, just let me and him-"

She stopped mid-sentence to see the receptionist with an expression of pure terror. He trembled and shook. His eyes were directly on Wander, and held the sign in clip-board as protection.

"GET him away! He's dangerous!" He yelled.

"What?" Sylvia frowned with utter disbelief, whilst Wander became still with just at much confusion.

"Y-you're free t-to go-go to your r-room! Just keep that Furnicle away from me!" He whimpered and ran to the employee's room.

The two of them simply stared at the door he went in, stunned.

"What the flarp was that about?" Sylvia denounced, angry.

"I don't know." Wander tilted his head, he kept his eyes on that same door with a blank face.

She finally set him on the floor, both started to make the short journey to their room.

"And what's a " _Furnicle_?" A kind of couch?" She remarked.

"Sylvia." Wander stopped walking.

"Yeah?" She said sweetly.

The two of them stood at the beginning of the stairs.

"Is there something you haven't been telling me?" He shrugged at her.

Sylvia's face dropped at the sudden question. She dreaded this moment of every other minute in her life than any other. She hated lying. She also hated liars, grop, even Wander has lied to her. She still wasn't ready to tell the truth yet, but at what cost? She had to avoid it again.

"No, but I should ask what that guy meant before." She said as casually as she could.

Wander bought it for the time being.

"Okay, sure." He made a somber tone.

"I'm beat, and we have to climb the stairs." She groaned loudly and slouched backwards.

"But it's worth it!" Wander encouraged.

Mid-way up the stairs, Sylvia stopped and looked at her friend, contemplating.

"What's wrong?" He stopped with her.

She didn't answer him, but bent over and picked him up and put him on her saddle.

"You've been walking half of the day, I'll carry you." She poked at his forehead. "And besides, it's payback for this vacation."

"I can walk fine, but thank you." His eyes glistened with appreciation.

"You deserve it buddy." She patted his head, and started up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

You would think after the first few hours of starting on a vacation, you'd be as carefree as possible; however, it wasn't the case this time.

Sylvia was killing time in the bathroom, while Wander would lay on the bed. There were two separate ones for each of them; and they were both king size, making him look like a pea in comparison. He felt secure enough to take off the poncho and expose the bandages, looking at himself made him feel alienated and anxious. He would lay there in thought trying to make sense of these feelings and could pick up nothing. He would pick at them, curious to see if the wounds were healing up any. He decided it was about the time to change them, and wanted to take a short nap.

By the time Sylvia came out, Wander was on his side asleep. His legs tucked inwards and his shoes where on the other side of the bed. She quietly crept to get a closer look to see his face, and he seemed to be in a peaceful bliss. Then annoyance came, she remembered if he took too long of a nap, he'd be jumping around at night going a hundred miles per hour.

She looked out the window...Rockna's sun was nearly gone. She prayed for a no repeat of him being knocked out all day.

Then an idea came to her.

"Time to dig some dirt."

She left the room and closed the door as silently as she could. Instantly she heard the faint splashing water from downstairs. She remembered.

"Ugh, stairs."

When it came to fighting sometimes, she could easily drop down long distances and heights with no trouble or hurting herself, but since this was not Hater's ship, she couldn't do that normally, this was a public area.

She reached the first floor and looked at the reception desk. The octopus man from earlier came out from the door with his business jacket in one arm, facing away from her. He turned around and looked straight at Sylvia's face, surprised.

"Sup?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's you. How is everything upstairs?" He was eager to know.

"It's...fine," She hesitated, then loosened up, "I have something to ask you."

"Yes, anything." He held his upper tentacles together.

"Tell me right now, what do you have against Wander, and what's a Furnicle?"

His easy going composure stiffened at the name, and he expressed worry.

"Oh uh, that. I don't know what I was blabbing about," He scratched the back of his head, faking embarrassment, "It was very unprofessional and I apologize."

He went around the desk and entered the other door inside and he stepped out.

"My shift is over, and I need to go." He bowed, and started to go out the sliding doors, but was stopped by a disgruntled Zbornak.

She stomped the granite floor, making a slight shake in the room.

"You're not going anywhere, until I get what I need." Sylvia said sharply.

He flinched in her grip, she was giving him a scary glare. She looked at his nametag.

"So..Nate is it?," She brought her face closer, "Tell me now."

"O-okay okay!" He half shouted.

She let go, waiting.

"Follow me here, it's more private."

Nate went back to where he was before, through the doors and lead her to the Employee's room only. He let her go in first and he cautiously closed it and looked out to see if they were being seen.

Sylvia could see a medium sized kitchen with two offices in the back to the right. Would she finally know the answers to Wander's kind and past?

"So, miss Sylvia, if I recall, your friend is a Furnicle, or at least, related to one."

She side glanced him.

"Normally, I have books about their history at my house, but here we can research it up on the computer over there if you need to, and I can do most of the explaining."

"Just explain, I don't have time to look it up, especially..."

She rubbed the bruise on her face, somber. "Go on."

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but your friend may not be as he claims." Nate looked down sadly.

Sylvia's face lit up, surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked, perturbed.

"Furnicles...were wiped out due to their aggressive, and destructive nature."

Sylvia's face plummeted to horror.

"Your friend, Wander...it's only a matter of time before he is pushed to the brink of having to hunt and take you out." Nate said bleakly.

* * *

"Hello?"

Wander somehow found himself in the middle of the hallways of the museum. How he got there, he didn't know. All he knew was he needed to find the way back. It wasn't the place that didn't make him feel welcome, it was the memory of the mirror. The eerie silence of the place made his wounds throb. Even though his hat was with him this time, he still felt unsafe.

"Sylvia?" He cupped his hands and called for her.

But no answer. He felt helpless again without her. It was one of his biggest fears.

"She's not here."

He whipped around to see who replied, and someone with a dark silhouette and hat was slouching against the wall.

"You almost had her destroyed, now she hates you."

Mirror Wander stood up straight and glared at him. In an instant he was in front of Wander who watched him, frozen with horror. His reflected version poked a finger into his chest and softly whispered,

"Will you be able to live with yourself, knowing what the thing inside will make you do?" He cackled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...

"That's crazy! Wander would never come after to destroy me!" Sylvia protested firmly, not believing it for a second.

"For now, maybe," Nate pointed his tentacle close to her forehead, "But in the history books, they turned eventually, whether by their own will or not."

"Flarp drassing holes, I wanted something to _help_ make our situation better, not some nonsense about Furnicles- er, whatever about killing things."

"They're worse than Lord Dominator." Nate stated suddenly. "Their level of power could crush several planets at once if they chose to."

Sylvia stiffened. "How do you know about-"

"He Dominator, has destroyed my home planet. That's all there is to it."

 _He?_ Then Sylvia thought, Nate doesn't know about her real identity. Which made sense to her.

...Suddenly, their meeting was interrupted by a deafening roar. It shook their cores.

It stopped, Sylvia stared upwards to the ceiling, nervous but firm. She knew that scream anywhere. It happened back at Spearnight...

However, Nate wasn't as composed.

"Oh no, no, no," he trembled, "He's coming to get us!"

"Shut up! That's Wander! He needs me and something happened!"

Not putting up with Nate's beliefs and cowardice she flew out the door, leaving him stunned.

As fast as she could she went to the room they were staying in, the closer she got to it, the louder she heard Wander's crying.

"PLEASE, DON'T TAKE ME THERE!"

"Wander!?" Sylvia shoved the card-key and flung the door open and stormed in.

Wander sat upright, eyes wide as saucers and he panted heavily, he noticed Sylvia just a few feet away, his terrified face lessened.

"Oh, hi Sylvia." He greeted, sheepish.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming all the way from downstairs!" She said worriedly.

Out of the last minute, to make it look less worse than it was, he fibbed.

"Yeah I am, I just had a really intense good dream." He saluted.

She blinked, dead-panning.

"Wander, your scream was really loud, that sure isn't caused by a good dream."

"Don't worry about me."

This time his words weren't cheerful or heartfelt. He appeared sad. It sent the kind of message to Sylvia...that he needed to be alone.

She said nothing more and left the bedroom, but not before coming back to say,

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, alright?" She said sweetly.

He only responded with a short nod. After she left, he swiped his hat and hugged it tightly.

"What is wrong with me?"

...

"What happened?" Nate asked nervously.

Sylvia returned to the Employee's room and closed the door, not facing him and deep in thought.

"Nothing to be scared of, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, okay."

He was relieved she came back not hurt, and so he relaxed. He wasn't sure what to think of Wander since he knew little of him. From outside, he appeared as harmless as a puppy, but he was still afraid of the one possible side that could destroy whatever he pleased.

"But let me get this clear," Sylvia faced him, "I'll be sure that he doesn't turn against me or anyone else. Me and Wander have been together longer than you know."

She made a confident grin.

"It would take an army of other people to convince him to turn evil, and he still couldn't do it."

Nate cleared his throat. "For now, I'll believe it."

"So, where were we?" She was straight-forward.

"Oh, of course, have a seat." Nate pointed to an office chair.

The two settled, and Sylvia was all ears.

"Wander's species are known as Furnicles, as you already know, sorry for the repeat. In the beginning of time, it was told by legends they were born from stars themselves. It wasn't until thousands and thousands of years later, they preferred to be known as Star Nomads, which I'll get to later."

Nate straightened in his seat.

"That much I already knew about him, star Nomads." Sylvia input.

"Furnicle's forms and appearances changed over the years from evolution, researchers at the time didn't know what they looked like back then, so they described them as feline. Still, no one knows what they looked like."

"They loved to tell stories. Their only love and passion; was to record events that schools these days tell in history to children. Some of those history books were written by them hundreds of years ago. Basically scholars. Furnicles went about the galaxy to lecture to fellow aliens, and raised their offspring to do the same."

 _That doesn't sound like the goof ball I know_ , Sylvia thought.

She found it a little hilarious if Wander went about lecturing people across the universe.

"But then that's when it became bad," Nate went on, "When they are in a state of pain or distress, they lose all sense of themselves. Some became mad or enraged when others disagreed with their ways of teaching and lifestyle, thus a war broke out. It was studied back then when they became fewer in numbers, researchers captured them for experimentation, and believed it to be their defense mechanism and instinct."

"That's when it became their downfall..," Nate looked at the floor sadly.

"They let their beliefs get the better of them and took it so personally. Eventually, they became almost extinct. As the centuries went on, they were spotted in different galaxies without any companions or a home. They preferred to travel alone. Rumor has it they began to change their ways, and started to preach and lecture about stories of peace and kindness."

 _Pang._

Sylvia gasped. That's when it hit her like a bag of bricks;

When Wander was fighting, he did everything he could to get rid of his enemy, and went all out. She shivered at the scenes as she could only watch him fight to stay alive. Now that sounded like Wander. It all made so much more sense to her, the way he acted in which at times made her so frustrated with him.

But she loved it. She loved the side of him that loved to help. That she could never change.

The problem was if he should know the truth or not.

"Anything else you want to know?"

She would have to think about this.

"No."

...

By the time she came back to the room it was late at night. She didn't come back right away because she wanted to stare out at the beach behind the hotel to clear her anxiety. She found Wander in the same place she left him. Unmoving and asleep.

Tomorrow was a new day. She vowed to make it the best for the both of themselves.

"No more talk about mirrors, or Furnicles business. We're gonna have fun." She held her fist, determined.

Now, she was excited. Wander did this just for her, and it be a spit in his face if she didn't enjoy it and let her personal problems get the better of her. She hopped into bed with a new mood of enthusiasm, and instantly fell asleep.

Little did Sylvia know, Wander was wide awake while she was downstairs, and didn't get any sleep that night. His brain was running non-stop with questions he tried to make sense of and it kept his heart pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhh!"

"Woahhhh!"

Wander and Sylvia both felt the same. Simply staring in wondrous awe. The ocean side in front of them was like a gateway leading into heaven. Rocks stood up in the water the about the same height as tall buildings, trees, vegetation, grew on the tops and birds flew over them. Further out into the horizon blue mist clouded the air and the sky was kissed with stars and planets leading up into space. It was the most beautiful scenery they'd seen in ages.

Despite not getting a lot of sleep the night before, Wander felt better. Just gazing into something so stunning put him at ease. All worry was washed away like the waves below them without a care. However, it was packed with tourists. They walked around, they played in the water, played in the sand, laughing and having a good time. There was also a walking deck barely touching the shore with shops, and restaurants.

The duo looked at each other, barely containing themselves and smiling. Wander, with his poncho back on, hopped onto Sylvia's back.

"Let's do this." Wander patted her shoulder.

He carried a beach bag of supplies with towels and sunscreen with some water. A bag prepped for a long day at the beach. And no stopping them. Sylvia didn't hesitate. She ran like the wind and into the sandy beach below. Within twenty seconds they got there, some people gave them strange looks at the sudden newcomers as if they'd never seen a Zbornak with a hairy squirrel on top.

Wander didn't want to point out all the jumping and shifting made his chest throb, he ignored the pain. He happily got off.

"So where do we set?" Wander asked her.

"Oh, I thought right here is fine." Sylvia pointed down with her arms.

It wasn't far from where everyone was swimming.

"You don't prefer a table and chair?" He suggested.

She looked at all the other beach tables and they were taken and occupied by other tourists. Some were in questionable condition anyways.

"Doesn't look like there's any left." She input.

She went behind him and put her hand in Wander's hat.

"What're you-"

He almost forgot it was on his back and instead on his head. He tipped backwards at the sudden drop in weight as Sylvia pulled out a lounge table, and two chairs. The new items plopped into the sand, making a puff of smoke rise.

"Thanks, hat!" Sylvia thanked with glee.

"Ah!" Wander clapped his hands.

He wished he thought of that, sometimes it slipped past him to use his hat when it was needed.

"So Wander, let me ask you this," Sylvia unfolded the chairs and moved them closer to the round wooden table,

"Are you going to stay here with me, or you go do your own thing?"

He rolled his eyes back to think. "I'll join you later Sylvia. I really want to go look at the places over there and sit by the shore!" He announced.

She didn't argue with that. He loved to explore which was his favorite thing to do, and sitting around made him jittery.

"Alright, bud. Go on and have fun." She encouraged.

He was going to head off until she stopped him, "One last thing, have you been putting on your painkillers?"

"Yes, I have!" Wander revealed his arms from under the poncho, and the strips were buried under the thick coat of fur, but noticeable.

"Alright. You can go." She smiled and waved, and took a seat facing the shore. Her pink hair whipped against the wind.

Before heading to the walking deck he wanted to sit on the sand close to the shore to make sense of his still lingering thoughts that bothered him.

"Things have been so different, and I've felt distant from myself lately."

As much as the sound of the waves, the crisp, and gentle salty breeze soothed him, he felt so disconnected. It disturbed him that he could only remember bits and pieces before he left Mysterium. He wanted to remember it so badly, but reminded himself some things weren't meant to be remembered. For now, he put it aside again.

He did something he hasn't done in a few days; play his trusty banjo.

* * *

Nate was killing time, he went to the back of the hotel with a set of binoculars and giving himself some air to look at the majestic ocean outside. He knew spying wasn't polite but he loved watching everyone have a good time. He observed families swimming in the water, kids playing in the sand, people of all alien races and ethnicities from the galaxy to relax.

Then he just happened to spot Sylvia.

"Ah, there she is."

She sat on the chair with sunglasses, not moving. Her hands and arms were up against her head from behind.

"Where's her little Furnicle friend?"

It took him several minutes to see a tiny puff of orange fur about half a mile off where Sylvia was.

"What's he plotting?" Nate chuckled to himself.

He didn't expect the little orange nomad to be playing a banjo and smiling to himself. He appeared to be harmless, but Nate knew better.

He also didn't expect someone else to come walking up to Sylvia...

"Whoa, who's the shark man?" Nate pressed the binoculars tighter against his eye sockets.

...

The humidity was getting to Sylvia so she went to the shadier places of her tanning spot. Now it was time to look at the ocean and forget everything...but was interrupted by someone.

"Yo Becks, what's up?"

She shook her head and pulled off her sunglasses.

"Oh, great. What're you doing here?" She groaned.

Emperor Awesome stood in the way of the shore, blocking her view. He smiled a smug grin at her. He wore something a little different than usual, black shorts with a floral patterned shirt and unbuttoned and white sandals. He folded his arms and frowned.

"Same thing I wanted to ask." He said flirtatiously.

That tone of voice he always made at her never failed to make her vomit in her mouth.

"It's none of your business." She snapped gently. "Go bother someone else."

"Now come on, don't be like that," He shrugged," I just wanna talk man- to-horsie."

A vein popped on Sylvia's temple.

"Man-to..? excuse me?"

He ignored her and sat at the other chair and slouched like a typical moocher would.

"Where's your furry boyfriend?" He asked in a dreamy manner.

"Wander? Somewhere else, where he's not allergic to sharks." Sylvia retorted, avoiding to look at him.

Awesome made a sad face. "So he left ya, huh?"

"Oh, would you drop it? And he's not my boyfriend!" Sylvia yelled.

"I just wanna talk, that's all." He laid out his arms.

For once he didn't make a tone that sounded like he was trying to empress a dancing pole. He sounded like he wanted to talk to her in an honest manner. But she kept her guard up.

"Make it quick." She gestured her hand.

"Okay look..I'm a jerk. I know that. So, I just want to say sorry?"

Now she glanced at him. She didn't buy it, but he looked like he was trying.

"Look Becks, I-"

"Before you go any further...the name," She glared at him over the lenses of her glasses, "Is Sylvia." She growled.

He wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He narrowed his eyes in agreement.

"Fair enough."

He leaned towards the left side of the chair and placed his arms on the armrest;

"I'm trying to be better. Ever since the one time I left that planet that was lame and your ex boyfriend beat me at dancing, I thought, maybe partying isn't always so great. Even I get tired and bored of it. But ever since I saw you I wanted to be a better guy, maybe even a friend?"

This took Sylvia by surprise. He sounded so down to earth and honest.

"Is that all?" Sylvia asked, now she looked at him in his face.

"Not entirely," He made a quick look at the beach, and lifted his head out in thought, and back at her,

"I'm just getting started." He shrugged.

"With what?"

He dug a hand into his shorts pocket and pulled out a gray colored glass jar. He unscrewed it and brought it closer,

"Well, maybe you're not so bad-"

"Psych."

Something black and round-shaped jumped out of the jar, making a loud sloshing noise, it expanded in the air and landed on Sylvia's chest and arms.

" _Ahh!_ What're you-?"

The black fluid moved to her hands, and formed a round ball. Red- orange colored veins appeared and made small heat waves and smoke.

"Sylvia. You're lucky today. You're probably the luckiest chick, because you're coming with me!" Awesome pointed his thumb at himself.

Sylvia fought to remove the restraining liquid off her body, she rolled in the sand and kicked it off, but it wasn't budging. Then she knew why:

"This..! These are Dominator's cuffs! Are you working for her!?" She demanded.

"Pfft, as if. I tried to offer her assistance and my help, but that failed." Awesome pulled out a remote of some kind and pushed a couple of buttons.

"No, baby...after I escaped and while that loser Hater and your friend were there, I took the cuffs she had on me and made them my own. It wasn't easy. I had to modify it."

Sylvia yelled in fury, both at Awesome and the restraining liquid on her hands. She stopped fighting it because it wasn't getting her anywhere. From the past she remembered, every time she pushed them off, they would reform and come back. She could still stand on her legs though.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Awesome greeted with a toothy smile, "I called my ship over to take us out of this dump."

"You tricked me! You're getting the biggest whooping ever!" She threatened.

She _knew_ something was up! He acted too nice, she had her senses on high alert, but he still had her trapped into his little scheme.

"Don't be like that, we'll talk it over later," He pulled out a 2nd jar from his pocket. "First, you'll need to stay still."

He opened it up and more of the liquid jumped out, and made her fall on her face, getting sand in her mouth. The second pair of cuffs tied her legs together, now unable to walk, let alone stand. The wind began to pick up than normal, above them was the large pink limousine-shaped ship. Awesome picked Sylvia up by the neck with one hand to help her stand, he put the other hand over his head and looked up.

A beam of bright blue light circled them and they began to levitate upwards.

"You're better off with me, not with Wander or whatever, I can show you a good time, and give you a whole new makeover."

Awesome held her closer in his arm, while she could only glare at him, she wanted to lodge a punch at him so badly, but was unable to. She dropped her anger and remembered the only one who could help her...

"WANDER!" She yelled out as loud as her lungs could push.

Wander was on the other side of the beach, enjoying the shore and time to himself. If he didn't stop strumming his banjo ten seconds later, he wouldn't have heard Sylvia cry out his name.

" _Wander_!"

He jumped and flinched like a shock of electricity had touched him. He whipped his eyes to the left, his fingers dropped the instrument into the sand.

"Sylvia?"

" _Help,_ I'm being taken!"

He heard it loud and clear, his eyes shrunk at the sound of desperation in her voice. He instantly felt the distress from her and in himself. He hastily stuffed his banjo into the hat, and it sucked it up like a vacuum.

"SYLVIA!" He shouted back.

He began to run; he felt his wounds begin to throb, but he didn't care. The pain wasn't important right now. He had to get to wherever she was calling out from. The sand made it a challenge to run on as it demanded more muscle from his legs. Already heavily panting, but he kept going and retraced the path he came from, a moment later he saw the ship in the air with Sylvia and Awesome. He gasped.

"Oh no, no, no, Sylvia!"

 _Where is he taking her? What's he doing!_

A small crowd was forming and they threatened to get in his way. Forgetting his manners because of his state of panic, he shoved and pushed the beachers out, who stared at the ship and were unaware of the scene unfolding before themselves.

"Move! I have to get there, out of my way!" He demanded.

His long arms grabbed and pushed hard, the crowd was becoming thick and bigger, the more thick it got the more Wander became agitated.

"Wander!" Sylvia cried again.

"I'm coming, Sylvia!" He shouted back.

"LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" She screamed at Awesome, she spit in his face, and tried to bite him, but only managed to spit at him.

She was helpless at this point.

"How you two even met and became buddies, gets me so confused." Awesome said lazily.

The two of them reached the doors of the vehicle like ship and he opened one, shoving her inside and he sat in next and shut it. The ship immediately began to get higher in the air and ready for take-off.

Wander thought of the only way to get to her; he pulled out the orbble juice bottle and blew into the wand and made it go through himself, he instantly headed to follow and ran as fast as he could and tried to catch up.

"Sylviaaa!" He cried, his eyes began to water.

The blast of the ship's rockets were that of strong hurricane-winds and it blew him back, he pushed harder, it pushed him further and further away. He stuck his hand outside the orbble bubble reaching out and with a look of despair and desperation as it faded into the stars.

"Sylvia..." He was focused on the last place he saw where it was, he wasn't aware the bubble was pushed and flung back at more than 150 mph, to him it was all in slow motion.

BOOOM!

He hit the sandy ground with a slam. The bubble broke and burst, making the air that was provided inside the bubble go against Wander and hit his body like a sledgehammer, knocking him unconscious. The impact made a medium sized crater in the middle of the beach. His poncho revealed his bandages and spots of crimson arose from them.

A minute later he sat up, now awake. He looked at his new surroundings in a panic, pain from his chest erupted and he held himself, and began to cry softly. His hat came undone and fell off his shoulders and laid to the side.

"Sylvia! I'm so sorry! I couldn't-!"

In a fit of anger, he sobbed harder, and hit the sand with his fists.

"Augnh! _Augnh!_ _AHG!"_

He cried her name in frustrated outbursts. He was angry at everything and himself. His poncho fluttered with his every move, and kept punching the sand. He cried in between deep breaths, making one greater and louder than the other. He sat on his knees and buried his face into his forearms. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

"That's it."

Nate had seen enough. He watched everything. He put his binoculars on his office desk and started to head towards the beach. He couldn't believe one of his customers was taken just like that, and no one did anything to help or stop it. Then he called himself an idiot, because he too, did nothing until now.

"I still haven't changed, what am I doing?" He muttered.

He knew he was one of those people that did last minute things; and that was just a grave mistake he did and didn't bother to call the authorities. So why didn't he?

"That friend of Sylvia's..he tried to save her."

He was fearful of Wander, despite he'd done nothing to Nate. He let his weariness get the better of him. He decided to head out and see if he could give help, but still keep his guard up in case Wander was up to something.

...

Wander stood up, his face wet from tears and head bent down. He bit his lips hard and cursed himself internally over and over.

"What good can I do if I can't fight back? I _am_ a stupid, and worthless lump of nothing."

He let Lord Hater's words get to him and echo in his mind, he was right. A whole lot of nothing. He never hated him for saying it, but right now to Wander... it felt so true.

"What if Sylvia is better off without me, if I can't even help her?"

The more negative thoughts he told to himself, another would come with it. To release his self-hate he kicked the sand.. as soon as his foot came into contact, an unexpected gust of wind picked up at a rapid speed and made him fall over. For a second, Wander thought he caused it;

But it was the engine blasts of an over sized skull-shaped ship with two large, red eyes. And roaring laughter came with it.

Lord Hater's ship hovered over the hotel, and the moment the tourists saw it, they ran in a panic and screamed. The ship landed a good distance away from the shore; the long fleshy tongue rolled out and Watchdogs began to march out.

"This planet is now under the control of Lord Hater! Surrender now!"

Commander Peepers and his leader stood side by side with confidence and victory inside the piloting room.

"It was a brilliant idea to take and conquer the most luxurious planet in the galaxy, sir!" Peepers commentated.

"Of course, that way I can do whatever I want, and when I want to, because _I'm the greatest!_ " Hater shouted excitedly.

Peepers touched some more buttons on the panel and zoomed the camera from outside into focus on the beach. Then he stepped away, and saluted.

"I'm going outside to assist the army, are you going to come with-"

"NO!" Hater suddenly yelled, making the one-eyed alien flinch in fear.

"S-sorry sir! I was only suggesting!" Peepers stammered, hoping he wasn't going to be zapped by his electricity in the next second...

"No, not that! IT'S _WANDER_!" Hater growled, his lime green eyes dilated with fury.

"Huh?" Peepers looked at the control panel again.

The computer pinpointed to Wander's face, recognizing him and his features. Wander appeared to be in shock and relief at the ship from outside, which was odd to Hater. But for Peepers, it was annoying having to see their hated enemy on the one planet they just managed to conquer.

"Drats, should we dispose of him, sir?"

"Wait."

Hater shoved Peepers of his way and narrowed his eyes at the screen and placed his bony hands on the panel. He pressed a couple of buttons to zoom in on the picture.

What caught his attention to Wander was; his poncho was being blown by the wind pushing it from behind and revealing his bandages...and bleeding. Peepers also noticed, shocked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I see. What's your plan of action?" Peepers asked eagerly.

Hater smiled evilly.

"You lead the Watchdogs, I'll deal with him. If he's injured, all the more reason to take him out, right?" He made a giggly laugh.

Peepers gasped. He was both shocked and amazed at the idea, but didn't argue. His lord wasn't one to take down an enemy in a weak state but held his tongue.

"And destroy him once and for all, and he won't get in your way ever again, I love your strategy, Lord Hater!"

"Now, go." Hater shooed him away while he began to make his own preparations.

The Watchdog didn't hesitate and went to work. As soon as he left..Hater put his hands behind himself, his evil expression changed to concern.

"Sure, he's out of the way and I have Wander all to myself..but something doesn't make sense, where's his Sylvia friend?"

He watched Wander make his way to his ship, running in a state of fear. Which is what he liked and waited _so long_ to witness. But what made the skeleton ruler worried was his current condition...

"What happened to him, and why is he bleeding?"

He moved out to find the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate rushed to the beach, he felt terrible for standing around and let Sylvia be kidnapped. From what he observed, the shark man her had some history together, and he took note of Sylvia's posture when he showed up. As much as he hated the idea, he needed to get to her little friend and offer any help...

 _WHOOSH_

He was nearly knocked over by a powerful wind and he gasped in horror, a skull-shaped ship loomed over the hotel and made its way to land.

"What _is_ happening today?!" Nate shouted, baffled.

A loud, booming thud shook the earth, and a long tongue rolled out from its "mouth" and several one-eyed men started to march and held their laser guns and began to panic.

"Oh no, no, I AM _NOT_ dealing with this!" Nate was about to make a break for it, when something ran past him making him almost fall again and spin.

"HATER! It's me, Wander!"

"What the-?" Disoriented and confused, he shook his head to clear his vision.

He saw Wander wave his hands at the ship and run towards the enemy, going past the army with weapons without a care, wasn't he afraid?

"Is this a suicide club? What's he thinking?!" Nate grasped his head and his eyes popped out comically.

Then he thought he was insane as well, because he started to chase after him.

It didn't help that he wore a suit for the job and nothing lighter and it made him sweat like the water fountain in the lobby. Somehow, the one eyed aliens didn't pay him attention and went about their business, but when Wander pushed through them, several stopped to stare in astonishment, then whispered to the next partner that was close.

"It's Wander!"

"He's here, too?"

"Hey, Banjo-man! I forgot your name!"

"That's Wander, idiot."

"Oooh, right.. my bad."

"Hey, Wander!"

The nomad turned his head, and stopped, making his shoes create tire screeches on the sand.

"Hi guys! I can't talk right now I have to ask Lord Hater for help!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Wander flinched and turned around to see Nate face to face, panting and giving him a stink look. Some of the Watchdogs carried on, and some of the others getting Wander's attention, stared.

"I don't know what your plan is Furnicle, but you're coming with me!"

"What-"

Nate grabbed him roughly with three of his tentacles, enwrapping him and started to run the opposite of the ship; Wander's only path to get help. He started to beg and shout at him.

"Sir, I need to get to Hater, he's the only one who can help me get Sylvia back!" Wander tried to get loose, but now he needed to get away because of the pressure being squeezed on his wounds.

"How should I believe you? You might as well be joining forces with this Hater dude and destroy us all." Nate pinned accusation without looking at him.

"That's not true! What I'm going to do will help everyone!"

Nate stopped and frowned at him.

"Help? Your kind doesn't help." He stated as it were a matter of fact.

"I'll prove it to you if you let me get there." He bribed Nate, giving him a pleading look.

 _What's with this guy? He's willing to sacrifice himself that far for a friend?_

"It never hurts to help, it's what I do!" Wander pumped his arms against his tentacles.

"OH MY GROP!" Nate shouted.

Spots of blood had dropped onto the sand and oozed onto Nate's skin and tentacles. He cringed at the wet feeling dripping on him.

"Please let me go sir."

"You're bleeding, we need to get you to a doctor!"

Wander didn't care if he was bleeding, at least with the pain patches on his arm it dulled it down a notch. A flash of green light nearly blinded them and Hater stood, glaring. Nate shook in terror, and unknowingly lowered Wander to the ground. Wander looked up at Hater with a stoic face.

"Now I have you Wander, there's no escape." He lifted his hands and ignited electricity.

Hater picked him up and lifted him in the air,

"I have something to ask you, you're coming with me."

"Huh?" Nate rubbed his eyes, not expecting the tall skeleton creature to become so calm, and less threatening out of the blue.

"Hater, it's good to see you!" Wander wrapped his arms around his hood. He smiled, and relaxed against him.

"Ugh, don't hug me!" Hater shouted in a disgusted tone.

"You know each other?" Nate pointed at both of them.

"Yeah!" Wander beamed at him.

"I prefer not to." Hater said dryly.

"I knew you were teaming up with each other!" Nate shouted and pointed, "You'll kill us all!"

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I-" Hater began, then Wander jumped off and stood firmly, and frowned at Nate.

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but right now I have to go. I'll prove it to you I can save Sylvia, and convince good ole Hater here to re-consider taking over Rockna."

Nate was now at a loss for words. He never seen someone do something so bold like this, it would appear as "heroic" to some people. What was he to do?

"Speaking of that, where is she?" Hater brought up.

Wander eyes turned into pain he and put one hand on his face, remorseful. For the first time Nate felt sympathetic for him, he wasn't sure for his friend, or for Wander. He forgot his weariness of him for a moment.

Wander went up to Nate and beckoned him to lean over into his ear,

"If you come with me, I can prove it to you." He compromised.

Nate's eyes widened in shock. Go with them?

"If you stay here, they'll keep invading and you risk yourself getting hurt or captured, it's up to you."

Wander tightened his fists, and by the look on his face, Nate could see he was hoping for him to come along.

Nate groaned and threw his tentacles up.

"Alright, I'm going."

"What?" Hater didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Hater, can he come with me?"

"Him? As if I'd let him!" Hater's eyes turned deadly.

Instead of making the puppy eyes, he did what worked on Hater the best; he brought out his banjo and began strumming.

"OH NO, NO, DONT EVEN START!" Hater covered his ears and bent his knees in fear.

"I'll play a song of teamwork, and he comes with us!" Wander announced joyfully.

Knowing Wander, it was his sly way of threatening him. Which made his undead blood boil and want to take him out so much. But he couldn't right now.

" _FINE_ , he can come with you!" Hater yelled, and stomped towards the ship.

"Yes!" Wander pumped his fists.

"What am I doing..?" Nate asked, not completely following through.

"Hang on a second." Wander reached into his hat and pulled out something and gave it to Nate.

"Here you go. By the way, I don't think I got your name." Wander lifted the pile of new items to him.

"It's Nate. What're these- DID YOU TAKE THAT OUT OF YOUR HAT?"

He fainted. Wander kept holding the items perplexed.

"Huh, weird. I thought he'd be happy that I was going to give him a stash of clothes for the trip-"

"HEY, are you coming or not?!" Hater shouted from a distance.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Wander asked, taking a sip of water from a bottle.

He'd led Nate into the food court of the ship, and it wasn't very busy or filled as much with Hater's Watchdogs, so they had most of it to themselves. They sat across from each other. Wander despite the guilt and stress he experienced earlier, was still able to draw a smile. Nate was tired and flustered. Wander kept his poncho on tightly on himself, embarrassed that his bandages had been seen.

"Like I'm going nuts," Nate put an ice pack on his head, and a towel over his neck to absorb the sweat.

"You're not." Wander said sweetly.

"But most importanly, I should say this right now," Nate put the icepack on the table, and gave Wander a blank look,

"I don't trust you." He said harshly.

Wander took it as if he was being pinched, but didn't feel it. He shrugged,

"That's okay, whether you trust me or not is up to you, I just didn't want you to be scared at Rockna." He took another sip.

"I'm..fine." Nate stiffened.

 _As if he knew I was scared, ha._

"I could've escaped on my own, and went home." He added, "Bringing me here won't achieve much."

"That's not true, I think Hater would've found your house and blew it up." Wander chuckled.

Nate flinched. "How do you know him, anyways?"

"We're buddies!" Wander's eyes sparkled faintly.

Nate dead-panned. "He's happy to see you, I'm sure."

Wander didn't read his tone of sarcasm and kept smiling.

"We get along great," Wander sighed happily, "I've had him chase me across the galaxy, stopped him from doing really mean and evil things, he's saved me several times and I have, too."

Nate could tell he wasn't lying, but it was so unbelievable that someone of Hater's caliber would help him. He was rude, and loud even though Nate barely knew either of the two, Hater was easily infuriated with Wander. So why would he think they're friends?

"He's a super nice and sensitive guy, once you warm up to him," Wander spread out his arms and fingers, "He confessed to the most toughest and meanest bag guy, or I should say, "girl"; she didn't accept his feelings and I was really sad for him. But after that, he still stuck with me."

Wander's face became somber.

"I've barely been able to dig out the good in him, but I think it has really shown he's definitely caring!"

Nate was to say the least, nonplussed. He didn't want to admit to this potential enemy, but Wander hit him on point, he _was_ scared when the island was being taken over and could only flee. After what he knew and read about a race that only lived to hunt for so many years, he thought they were incapable of change and making friends, much less act like a normal person would. He started to question his morals, and what he knew. And so many questions surrounded his mind, as if to believe in Wander or not still. Only time would tell. For now he bought, that Wander was a little crazy.

"I'm not sure what's made you not trust me. I don't expect you to right away. Sylvia on the other hand, has helped me through tons of scary situations and sure we came to close ends, but we still made it, because I, and her trust each other."

Wander folded his arms on the table, smiling as if Sylvia was sitting with them, with such high praise.

Nate replayed some of the things she said back in his office, how unafraid and positive and unbreakable her attitude was towards Wander. That stuck to him the most. She sounded so sure with herself, and seemed to not give a grop about Wander's species.. much less scared of him.

 _' "It could take an army to convince Wander to turn evil, and he still wouldn't do it." '_

"Hey, Wander!"

Both turned their heads to the left, Peepers was running to them, frowning.

"Don't run off like that, I lost sight of you and I expected you to talk to Hater! well now he's mad, and he wants you right this instant!" He pointed a finger at Wander.

"Whoops, sorry." Since he was a little short, Wander had to lift one leg and use the other for support to get himself on the floor.

Nate held a laugh at Wander, who struggled to get down three feet from a bar-chair.

"I'm coming!" He pumped his arms as he walked faster.

Nate sighed. He wanted to just sleep and pretend for a few hours that nothing was happening. But he too, stood up and followed them.

After a few minutes, they were lead into the main event room where everything was set for missions and announcements. Hater stood further out away from them looking at the millions of stars outside his back facing them.

Wander and Peepers made it in, Nate followed behind when suddenly Peepers held a hand in his face;

"You're not coming in. This is something only between me, Lord Hater and his enemy."

Nate was about to protest, but Peepers shut the doors in his face. Nate shook his fists, steam rising from his head, but the irritation died out as quickly as it appeared.

"I'll just wait here, then."

He chose the right side of the doors and as soon as he sat down he fell asleep. If he were back at home it was nighttime and past his bed time as well.

"I brought Wander, sir." Peepers announced, composed with his hands behind his back.

"Good. I want not only myself to witness this, but you as well, Commander."

Hater made a sly glance at both of them. Wander stood calmly. Peepers pumped one fist excitedly,

"We're finally going to destroy him! Just tell me what to do, and I'll get right to it-"

"Where's Sylvia?" Hater asked out loud, making the room echo.

The sound of a pin dropped somewhere.

"Ger-whata-?" Peepers stuttered, not expecting his leader to ask something like that out of nowhere.

Wander said nothing to his question, but with a sad face and looked at the black, smooth floor, which reflected his body. Deafening silence only accompanied the three.

"If you don't want to tell me, whatever. I don't care either way. But more importantly,-"

Within seconds Hater was down to Wander's level and roughly pulled off the poncho, revealing dark and dried blood. He didn't stop him, even though Wander gasped at the action. Hater sat on one knee and pointed with his hand,

"Where did this come from?"

Hater's voice was low. Actually...his tone and attitude was so different, Peepers rarely saw him act like this. It came as a complete shock.

"S-sir, what're you-?"

"Be quiet."

For once he didn't yell, or scream at him. It was like a parent politely silencing his kid. What was going on?

"Hater, the thing is..,"

Wander looked up at him,

"I don't know."

The skeleton man blinked, surprised.

"How can you not know? In your situation I wouldn't be able to move, much less forget how I'd get an awful injury."

"Sir, can I say something?" Peepers cut in.

Hater looked at him, and said nothing.

"Why are you worried for him? we have to destroy him!" He ordered, "Do it now since he's right there in front of you!" He brought his arms forward.

"I will, Peepers. But what I care about right now, is that whoever or whatever happened to him got to him first, he's going to pay."

"WHAT?" Peepers fell on his head with his legs upwards.

Wander couldn't help but chuckle. "Aw shucks, Hater."

"I want all the suffering I plan to inflict all to myself."

"THAT'S _WHAT_ you're concerned about?!"

This time Hater ignored him, and pretended he wasn't there. Peepers didn't believe his excuse, whether he pretended he was a ghost or not. He put his attention back on Wander.

"So I guess it's pointless to ask what happened,-" Hater began,

He didn't expect Wander to jump up and hug his chest, and heard sniffling. As always his first reaction was to yell and tell him to get lost, but the whimpering sounds he made...he stopped himself.

"Hater, Sylvia was kidnapped by Emperor Awesome."

Both Hater and Peepers gasped. But then Hater put on a charade;

"Uh, so what?" He made a smart-mouth tone.

That made Wander hug him tighter. "You're the only person who can help me. Please Hater."

Ever so slightly, his expression turned to a sympathetic frown, and at an attempt to comfort him, Hater held him with his hands to prevent him pulling on his cloak. He sighed, he wasn't used to being in a situation when someone needed his consoling.

"Oh my." Peepers was at a loss for words, as well as Hater.

"Oookay, okay, let go." He pulled him off.

Wander did and gave him a real puppy-eyed look.

"Will you help me get her back?" He pleaded.

Hater was still dumb-folded, and then furrowed his brows.

"Okay." Much to his reluctance, he agreed.

Wander's eyes went really watery.

"I need to get her back.. that way, I can remember."

"Huh?"

"I feel she's been keeping secrets from me, and I can't explain it. We were in a scary accident recently; and somehow I got hurt. But she won't tell me what happened." Wander looked at the floor again.

"Oh dear." Peepers held his hand close to his eye.

"Yeah, sure. I guess if it helps you," He was never going to admit Wander had him right in the heart.

"Now here's my deal." Hater brought back his booming tone,

"Yes, anything." Wander was eager.

Hater made a wicked grin. "I'll help you get your Zbornak friend, if you _**stay out**_ my way, to let me take over that planet you came from." He sneered.

Something in Wander shifted. His body yes, flinched at the threat. For the first time, he felt something he hadn't in a long time.

He wanted to rip Hater apart.

He felt his eyes pulsate. But that feeling was gone, and forgotten from memory as soon as he felt it.

"Um, are you okay?" Hater stepped away, nervous.

"Huh..? uh yeah I felt a little woozy, I'm fine." He forced a smile.

"Your eyes where a little funky-" Peepers began,

"Anyways, deal or not?" Hater cut him off.

"Deal, yes." Wander wore his serious face and held out his hand, Hater clasped it tightly that it hurt, just to give him a little pain.

"Don't think, that for a minute.. if you go back on your word and try to stop me, I'll destroy you on the spot."

Wander shook his head hard. Hater turned away to look at the window of stars again.

"You can leave. I want to be alone, and play some games later." He waved at the two.

"Come on, I'll be leading you to an extra room to stay in." Peepers ordered.

Wander followed with a heavy heart, he did something that indefinitely, will break someone's trust all together.

 _I'm sorry, Nate._


	5. Chapter 5

"We're here, Becks."

Sylvia had no clue where she was. Still tied down with Dominator's reforming cuffs, she had no choice but to listen to Awesome.; Because she was blindfolded for what felt like an hour or more, and couldn't see a thing, unfamiliar smells filled her nostrils, but the party music wasn't hard to miss. The repetitive beats always got on her nerves, she preferred Wander's calming rhythmic strumming of his banjo..

After that thought, her chest and eyes hurt. Wander was left out there, alone. She watched him try to follow the ship, but she lost sight of him. Reality as the cruel mistress as she was, violently pulled on her cuffs, Awesome pulled on the chain links making her walk forward blindly.

"I swear, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." She hissed venom at him.

"Don't sweat it, if you haunt me I'll take that as you being the biggest fan ever, you following me around."

Knowing where he was by following the direction of his voice, she in a split second hit him in the face with both of her fists. She managed a blow.

"AUGH!"

"Next time you ever make a stupid assumption of me, I won't hesitate to waste you when I have the chance."

"That's bone weason why I bwought you here."

His speech was off because she split his lip. He ignored it ever happened, and carried on. He pulled on the chain again, and she followed. Happy she was able to give him some payback made her feel better, and was willing to walk faster.

A door opened, cool air blew past her and the music from outside became quieter. The blindfold on her eyes was finally taken off. She gasped.

It was a pink bedroom, filled with so many things that are bipolar opposite of what she liked. She gave Awesome a deadpanned look.

"I know you're a strong girl, you and your Wander friend keep getting in my way, crashing my parties, so I thought I'd just keep you here and make you behave yourself."

"Pfft, like that'll happen." She snorted derisively.

"Ohhh, baby you have no idea," He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"This is where you'll be staying. Clean sheets, makeup, the bathroom is over there, clothes, everything you need." He clicked his tongue, then snapped his fingers,

"Bring it in!"

The door opened and his servants with fists as faces appeared with a cart full of food, holding stainless steel plates and covers. As they pushed in, she continued to frown and glare at him. By now he didn't mind, he was used to it.

"I wasn't sure what to cook, so I brought what Zbornaks eat, or at least, tried."

One servant took the top off a plate and it was roasted flying pig. Next was a soup, she thought smelled terrible, then dessert; much to her surprise, was her favorite. It was Slarnax jelly fish pie.

"Go on, eat. I was nice enough to drag you here, the least you could do for me is not starve."

She didn't want to admit; he didn't do half of a bad job, so she took the entire plate of the pig and the pie, but ignored the soup; Sylvia didn't want to find out what was in it. She ate silently, and sat on the bed. It annoyed her that everything was pink. Not her thing. The pie was great as always, there was one thing missing...

"I just have one thing to say," Sylvia lightened up her eyes at Awesome.

"What is it, sweet-cheeks?"

She wanted to pummel him for that disgusting cat-call. But, this would do.

"Pie is great."

She dug her hand into the pie, and threw a good piece of it into his face. He stumbled around, the thing blinding him, he slipped and fell on his chin.

"You should have some." She took a bite.

Satisfied, she started to eat the pig, and the food helped her forget he was even there, he'd wiped the pie off his face and went to the bathroom to wash up. Despite the distraction, her mind still thought of Wander, and how he was doing. Many ideas came to her, like wishing she had one of the portable can-phones from his hat, and she'd have a chance to call for help. While her captor was still in the bathroom, she looked over the room for any way out.

There weren't any windows, unfortunately. There were air vents, but much too small to crawl in and get her big structured body through. The door was the only way out, it seemed to her, but it was locked.

 _I could go right now, while he's not looking, but not yet. I can't move fast enough to run._

Awesome sighed loudly, irritation grew on his face and he came out the bathroom.

"How can you eat that? It's so gross." He stuck out his tongue.

"Wander doesn't like it either." She smirked.

She didn't expect Awesome to suddenly push the things sitting on the dresser violently, and for the first time, Sylvia was scared out of her skin, his face formed to rage;

"Wander this, Wander that, enough of him!" He screamed, "Just accept that he's gone and you don't need him, he's a weak loser who's wimpy and a try-hard for everyone to be happy, there's no such thing as that kind of happiness."

Sylvia trembled at first, then she calmed down. Actually, feeling too calm. She started to feel drowsy for some reason. Food sometimes did that, but not this quickly. She stayed focus to confront the problem in front of her. Now she knew for who he truly was and showed his colors.

"You're wrong, and you know it. How about instead of wasting your life away and being a mooch, you do what we do...find your own happiness!"

She put emphasis into every word of her sentences and snorted air out of her nose.

"Only losers and rookies come up with stuff like that." He spat.

Awesome made his way to the door, putting on hand on the knob,

"Sleep tight, your makeover starts in just a few hours."

"I don't want-"

Instantly, she felt drowsy to the point she couldn't keep her eyelids still. She passed out on the soft, neon pink bed.

"Sleep tight, Becks."

 _ **Sleep tight, Sylvia! I love you!**_

Wander's cheery voice embraced her ears, and she felt him scuffle on her saddle getting ready to sleep.

"Wander.."

Awesome shut the door and locked it. He smiled deviously.

"First stage of makeover, complete."

He looked at his gold fancy watch on his arm, it was 12:34 am. The process was just getting started.


	6. Chapter 6

Wander was as silent as a corpse in its grave; he followed Peepers to his room which surprised him. Normally, he and Sylvia would be taken to the cells to await their doom, but it wasn't the case. Wander thought, Hater, or Peepers or both.. was generous enough to let him stay somewhere more comfortable. Either way, Wander was grateful for it. It didn't help his shaking nerves that he'd have to tell Nate the deal he made.

Speaking of Nate, Wander almost missed walking right past him, he found the octopus sound asleep close by the doors and contemplated whether to wake him up or not. By habit, he always thought it was rude to wake someone from a slumber unless it was an emergency. He left him alone.

"Not talking? you're much more obnoxious than this." Peepers said, curious.

"Don't worry about me, bud. Just a lot of processing going on." Wander kept up with the pace, seeing he was falling behind a bit.

"Don't call me bud."

"I think by now you should get used to it, no harm in trying to get along." He tried his best to sound cheerful.

Peepers only sighed. Wander wasn't only hard to get rid of, but he wasn't leaving anytime soon, so the commander had to put up with it.

They made it to the room, which was similar to Hater's own bedroom. Big, and open spaced, it was a bit much for Wander, but he didn't mind. It was better than a holding cell.

"Before I go, I ordered one of the Watch Nurses to come take a look at.." Peepers pointed at Wander's abdominal region,"That."

"I'd argue and say you didn't have to, but thanks." Wander made a small smile.

Peepers said nothing and began to walk off, but stopped.

"Something's off about you."

Wander stood still, both having their backs to each other.

"I'm still not used to you being annoying and evasive, you ruining our plans and such. But I've rarely seen you this lenient."

Wander's face turned to concern. Peepers turned, and narrowed his eye.

"I haven't seen you so silent, what happened?"

Wander knew Hater was capable of showing he cared, he certainly didn't expect his closest companion to feel the same way.

"I don't know myself. That's why I need to get Sylvia back." He answered, "That's all I can say."

Peepers tossed his hands up, and he sat on the floor in a pretzel position, frowning.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..," He muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Wander pressed his hands on his knees, bending down.

"Want to talk about it?" Peepers avoided looking into Wander's face, embarrassed.

"Wow, I didn't expect this of you either." Wander giggled nervously, "So you _do_ care."

"Shut up, I'm doing it for Lord Hater, not you. I've done the same thing before when he was depressed so I thought I could dig some information if I act nice to you."

Wander's eyes pulsated again. He laughed. But...not out of humor. Peepers thought for a moment he was laughing at him and just teasing, but he heard insincere chuckling.

"Uh, are you laughing at me or with me?" Peeper's iris grew bigger, confused.

Wander giggled holding one hand on the side of his face, smiling like crazy. His eye dilated to a dark eerie green.

"You're just scared of me! I know a liar when I smell one. You don't want to admit you actually care, but you're the biggest chicken in the galaxy." He sneered with ill-humor.

The way he looked at Peepers gave him the biggest shock down his spine. Not just from what Wander said, but the way his eyes glowed an eerie white light...

"Something wrong?"

The next second everything went calmer. Wander stared at Peepers confused and worried.

"Um, no. I must've been imagining things." He rubbed his head.

"Alright."

"But, I'm taking back what I said. I need to get back to work."

"Oh."

That was out of nowhere to Wander. What was even stranger was the look on the commander's expression a moment ago, he looked terrified of him. Why were others scared of him? Nothing has made sense since they left Spearnight.

There was a knock on the door, and the commander let in a Watch Nurse.

"Tend to his bleeding." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Peepers left the room and headed back to his station. He almost didn't see the frantic octopus man running past him in a hurry..

"How did you get these?" The nurse had cleaned and used an antiseptic wipe to disinfect the inches-deep wounds.

"That's what I want to know." Wander shrugged, as he laid on the bed.

"Are you cleaning them every day?" He ticked his finder at him.

"I haven't since..."

The thought of Sylvia was sad to think about.

"Since I came here." He finished quickly.

"Good enough."

Ten minutes of silence and he let the nurse finish wrapping him up. He gathered his supplies and put them away in his bag.

"I'm done." He saluted.

"Thank you-"

The door was opened so suddenly, the Watch Nurse standing in front of it became the poor victim of being slammed, and hit against the wall next to the doors.

"Oh no!" Wander gasped.

At first he didn't pay attention to the person standing in the way, he was worried for the poor thing, then a moment later he recognized his face; it was Nate.

"You..." Nate pointed a shaky tentacle at Wander, "Why did-"

Unfortunately for him, Wander was much more concerned with the little guy stuck against the wall. The hotel lobbyist stood flabbergasted; Wander had completely disregarded him.

"Are you okay?" Wander pushed the door outwards, and like a pancake the Watchdog fell with a thump on the floor.

He grunted and lifted his hand to Wander to help him stand.

"I'll be fine." He said dizzily, "I have some scratches, but I can patch them up myself."

"Well that's good." Wander smiled brightly after the first time in a while, happy he was okay.

Nate stood and waited for his turn to be spoken to. He didn't fall for the cheery facade Wander put on. Nate wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

"I don't get it, Hater wants to get rid of you.. but you're so nice to everyone." The nurse shrugged with a look of admiration.

"Never hurts to help."

The Watchdog Nurse sniffed, and became teary-eyed. "I think you're the first guy who ever showed me that cared I got hurt."

"Because I know how it is to be helpless, and hurt."

A pang of guilt suddenly struck Nate. But he didn't let it get to him. He knew Wander was only trying to get on everyone's good side. Furnicles were tricky creatures with an ego and a mask they put on to lure their next victims.

"I better be off, thank you Wander." The one-eyed alien gave him a brief hug.

He went out the door and Wander made one wave with his hand. Now he could put his poncho back on...

"You."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He began nervously,

"-Betrayed Rockna." Nate growled.

Wander could only gasp silently at the accusation, he went stiff.

"I went to that room expecting you to be there.., but instead.. the leader of those one-eyed freaks spilled everything to me..." Nate's eyes shifted into slits, radiating more anger.

"Look, it's not what you think-" Wander tried to explain himself,

"You said you could save my only home, and you back-stabbed everybody else on Rockna..you're a disgrace." He spat brazenly.

Wander's entire body began to shake and tremble. But he understood why Nate called out on him like this. When he made the deal with Hater, his mind went blank for what felt like an eternity and it was a last minute response. Wander didn't have the chance to think it over, like something didn't allow him to see another solution. But Nate doesn't know this. He had no idea what was going with Wander.

"I'm sorry, Nate. Please try to understand-"

Wander felt so bad for him more than himself, he wanted to do anything to comfort or try to reassure him,

"What if we both sit down, and let me explain-" Wander tried to put his hands on Nate;

"Don't TOUCH ME, you monster!" Nate yelled at him, and roughly shoved him off.

He knocked Wander off his feet and skidded across the floor, landing on his rear with his knees bent up to balance himself. The small nomad could only look at him with pained horror.

"Furnicles..they never change. You're no different. I don't care what the others think of you or how "good" you are. You can rot."

Nate turned and left the room, slamming the door once again.

"I'm...a monster?" He whimpered and shuddered.

He stood up and ran to the bed, his hat fell off his head and was thrown to the side on the blankets. He buried himself in the sheets. This time, he didn't cry.

"All I do is cry." He chewed at himself.

Why was he so helpless? and weak? He knew he failed Sylvia, now Nate. He felt he betrayed them both. Who else could he fail next?

"What am I doing? and a Furnicle, is that what I am?"

He gripped the bed sheet on the mattress, laying on his side and let slow tears fall. The way Nate spoke to him and about this race that he barely knew of, it didn't sound good at all. They must be terrible people. But Nate wasn't, he knew that much at least. The question remained;

"Am I still a good, helpful person?"

After a few minutes laying there, he noticed the pain from his old wounds had lessened. He didn't bring the pain patches with him, they were left back at the hotel, so he had nothing to numb down the swelling. He felt nothing. Not even a prick of the nerves that sent the electrical signals to his brain that signified pain. He knew he didn't mind it at times when he would scratch or cut himself on his travels in the past, and that was tolerable.

He sat up, then gently prodded the deeper cuts,

But he felt nothing.

"What's going on?" He whispered in apprehension.


	7. Chapter 7

Sylvia woke up with a jolt. She forgot where she was and who she was for a few seconds. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she scanned her surroundings, but seeing she couldn't because it was dark. Then it came to her memory where she was and how she came to be there.

She went from to not seeing in the dark, to being blinded by lights turning on and hurting her eyes.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

She recognized the voice as the one who brought her here. Her anger resurfaced again. She was about to retort something back, but stopped...Dominators cuffs were gone from her ankles and wrists.

"Is he serious about letting me walk around like this?" She muttered.

The door opened, Awesome stepped in with a smug grin and shut the it gently. Sylvia avoided his face and worked on getting the junk out of her eyes and yawned.

"Do you need anything, like water? or towels the shower?" He offered.

"How about you leave me alone, and never talk to me again."

However, a rinse sounded so nice at the moment. When he wasn't in the room with her she was going to take that opportunity, as well as bust out since now that the cuffs weren't making her slack down.

"Maybe. I came in here to tell you my plans for the day. Also...how I found you."

Sylvia flinched. The thought of him stalking her made her body tense and stomach twist in a knot.

"To put it simply," He leaned on the door, "Your tiny friend's blood."

Sylvia gulped.

"My kind has always been able to detect prey from a hundred mile radius. I was close to ten miles away from Rockna.., so I was curious. When I got there, there were bits of floating blood and I followed the trail."

He sniffed in a load of air into his nose and let out an exhale, "He smells great. But I don't eat wimps-"

Sylvia had had it. She wasn't going to allow him to spew, and badmouth her best friend any further. She pounced, and without her expecting to so suddenly, clocked him in the face. Hitting him hard enough to make him fall to the floor and cup his face with his hands, he groaned unattractively and rolled into a fetus position.

 _Now IS MY CHANCE!_

Sylvia dashed to the door, it was unlocked. There was a dark hallway before her, joy filled her every being, she made it out and after two steps, her body gave way and froze.

"Augh!"

She fell forwards and kicked her legs, and tried to stand. She was able to stand up for a brief moment, but she tripped from her own feet. Now...she couldn't move.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She yelled,

She growled, and tried kicking her legs again. She was paralyzed to the neck up. She stopped to catch her breath and began to whimper.

Now, she felt helpless.

"I came _so close_..I have to get out, and find Wander." She sniffed, her eyes started to burn.

She heard Awesome make a slow clap, his footsteps came closer. Sylvia watched in a sideways angle on her side, he bent his knees and brought his face closer to hers. He gave her a blank look,

"I was expecting you to pull something like that. You thought I was stupid to think I took the cuffs off, so you could make your escape? You're wrong here."

She gave him the scariest glare she could conjure up at him.

"What did you do to me? I can't move any part of my body." She hissed.

"I used a toxin that's found on Rockna, from a certain flower extract. I took those flowers and mixed it in with your food."

"Why, YOU _._..!" She snarled, her eyes started to turn crimson.

"Try to move and run, it's useless. You're staying here." He snapped his fingers.

He picked her up bridal style, the very thought of him making contact with her made her squirm in disgust. Still paralyzed, she held her breath and he put her back on the neon pink bed.

"Now it's time for phase two." Awesome held up to fingers.

The worst sense of dread came over Sylvia and she could only react as her eyes widened in horror. She tried to threaten him next;

"Touch me again,..if you, do I'll kill you."

"Oh I believe you would. But how can you if you can't even move right now?" Awesome made a smug at her.

He went to the dresser on the side of the room, she didn't see what he was pulling out, even if she could, she couldn't turn her head.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already." She said hopelessly.

"Jeez, that's dark. But no sweetie, I'm not doing that." He replied without turning his back, "After this, you'll feel like a whole new chick."

Whether if he told the truth or not, she still was afraid what he would do next. Sylvia silently thought of Wander. At this rate, she might not ever come back or see him ever again...then..

Her family. Wander standing in front of them, smiling as bright as a sun, spreading his arms out to her, as if beckoning Sylvia to come closer for a hug, her mother folded her arms giving her the "tough love" look, her brothers acting rowdy and argumentative as ever.

 _"I'm not mad that you left.."_

Her mom came closer and flicked her forehead, "I'm mad, because you've given up, and that's not the daughter I raised you to be."

"Anything is possible with a CAN-DO attitude and a smile on yer face!" Wander made a heart shape with his hands.

"Everyone..." One single tear fell on Sylvia's face.

She couldn't give up like this, Wander would be sad..,and her mother would scold her later if she just laid there and let everything happen.

"Alright, it's done!"

Awesome turned to reveal him holding a glass of something in his hand.

For a second...Sylvia laughed to herself. In his hand was some pink, fizzy liquid that looked more like bubble-gum flavored lemonade; she couldn't believe this was what she was scared of. Awesome made his way over and sat on the side of the bed, he kept his eyes on the glass in fascination.

"This is orbble soda," He explained, "No one makes it anymore, it became illegal on some planets because of its misuse."

"Misuse? of what?"

Sylvia _did not_ like the sound of that, if something he held in his hand was once lethal and poisonous, she was in serious trouble.

"People drink it, then experience some amnesia. It's other ability is to grant one's wish..."

He smiled in delight at her, Sylvia's heart pounded in her chest.

"They insert their wish into the soda, consume it, and it stays in their stomach in the shape of an orbble bubble for decades."

Sylvia cursed the nastiest words on her mind, but not out loud, she knew she appeared scared to him and she didn't care..but if she didn't get out of there right this moment, she was doomed.

"Sylvia, my wish is for you to be by my side...forever." He whispered sweetly into her ear.

"GET _OFF_ of ME!" Sylvia screeched. She struggled to move, but she was still paralyzed.

"Don't fight it anymore. You'll feel better after you drink up." He said calmly, her demands went unheard.

Remembering to think positively, she tried to calm down and think about how to get out, but it seemed being positive wasn't stopping the glass coming closer to her mouth..it became too late.

Awesome gently pulled her jaw open and slowly poured the liquid to her throat, she nearly gagged. Like she was drinking someone's vomit. He stopped and set the glass on the floor. She coughed.

It tasted awful!

"How do you feel?"

She spit the soda in his face and bared her teeth at him.

"Ugh, that's not gonna work, even if you swallow a few drops, it can still take effect." He stood up, and went to the bathroom to wash off and closed the door.

"Let me..go." She begged.

He didn't seem to worried that she didn't swallow all of it, she thought. Meaning, what he did worked. Her will to keep moving was gone. As well as her consciousness.

"Alright, you little pest, there is where I drop you off."

The two were alone, just outside a location surrounded by deserts. A dusty trail led to four different ways, the blue-skinned alien had already made her decision on which path to take. Sylvia in combat gear threw the bag off her shoulder, she held a small orange creature with a green hat. She picked him up and gently set him back down.

He made a flat expression at her.

"Where will you be going, Sylvia?" He asked, curious.

"Far away from here as possible, and never see you again." Sylvia didn't look at the tiny man as she organized her equipment into her vest and the bag that was used to lug him around. She decided to keep the bag.

The creature preferred to be called 'Wander' after she gave him the sudden nickname wandering weirdo. Along the way he kept going on and on how fun it was that he found someone to travel with and was ecstatic for his new name, mentioning that the last one he was called was Tumbleweed.

But now, he wasn't so excited.

"I won't see you again?" His beady black eyes began to water.

"Nope, why would I? My business with you is finished."

He couldn't help it. He began to cry like a little five-year old kid. He held his fists to his eye sockets and bawled like a wolf howling in the night. Wander sat in a pretzel position and started rocking back and forth.

"WOAH, WOAH, what's with you?" She retorted.

"You can't leave me! I'll be alone again!" He looked at her with a puppy look and pouted his lips.

"For the last time, you can't come with me." She said flatly, "I was nice enough to not hand you over for the money, so I took you back and I'll let someone else capture you."

"Please, I know it in your heart you won't do that." He pleaded.

He was starting to get on her last nerve, she walked to him and got into his face,

"Stop crying! I only look after myself and no one else. It's the only way to survive, you should do the same."

She tried not to sound mean, but needed to get her honesty out.

"But...I've been alone...for 70 years, since I was a baby."

Sylvia stopped breathing for a second.

"Swing that again?"

"I've wandered alone for the majority of my life for 70 years, I didn't want a home, I just wanted a friend to come along with me."

"But being alone," She stated, "Means you have the better chances of surviving."

It's what she always believed, no one would get in your way or hold you back. But was it?

"Being alone is...awful." He said sheepishly and looked at the ground.

For the first time, she felt really sorry for him and the way she treated him.

"Sylvia..."

He stood up, his hat covering up half of his face. "I knew you never wanted me around, after all.."

His eyes glowed green, she gasped and stepped back, afraid he was going to attack her.

"I'm just some rotten Furnicle."

The biggest and most painful headache swarmed up in her skull. She grasped her head and tried to scream, but what came out was like the sound of nails being scratched against a chalkboard. She forgot what and who she was, her vision went dark and she could feel nothing, not her own arms and legs and her fingers. Or Wander.

"Makeover complete."


	8. Chapter 8

Back on Hater's spaceship, things had settled down and most of everyone was getting ready to lie back and relax. But two Watchdogs decided to relax and have fun of their own by entering the room where Hater allowed experiments to be performed on creatures that they held captive.

"I double dare you," One of them challenged, "To push the button on the cage and poke it's leg."

The other laughed heartedly, "No way you go first Carl, don't be a chicken."

"Kyle, if you want to be awesome amongst the other dudes, you go in there first." He chuckled.

"Who needs to be awesome when I know I'm already in an awesome team?" Carl held one fist to his chest, his single eye became watery and he sniffed, light beams glowed above.

"Do you realize how lame that sounded?" Kyle deadpanned.

"Like I care."

The creature snarled at the two who stood in front of its cage. Their bravado attitude sunk, and they glanced nervously at each other. It's appearance took on a the form of a snake, and a large dog, it's tail was scaly. The snout retracted fangs in its mouth, it's tongue drooled saliva and hissed at the Watchdogs below, warning them they were getting too close in its personal space.

Carl held his hands up and backed away, shaking.

"On second thought, I don't think this is the greatest idea in the galaxy, why don't we go get a burger instead?" He suggested nervously.

"Come on! It'll only take a few seconds," Kyle begged, "Just one step, and boom-!"

-click-

Kyle unintentionally, punched the release button, and the door opened with the angry beast inside, readying to unleash it's fury.

"No! I can't do this, what do you think you're doing!?" Carl shouted fearfully.

"Dude, that was an accident, I didn't mean to open it!" He yelled, panicking.

A thunderous growl vibrated the room, the two of them grabbed and hugged each other, terrified. The monster stepped outside its cage.

"AHHHHHHH!"

….

Nate sighed. After storming out of the room Wander was left in, he calmed down to rethink his thoughts. He did after all, take the clothes he'd given him and changed into a white shirt and jeans. He got tired of the suit and stashed it into some room somewhere. A headache had begun to form on his temple.

No one knew it, but he wore a fake mustache. He took it off, to reveal scars on his lower lip and chin. Not even the people at the hotel he worked with on a daily basis were aware he wore an accessory. He'd prefer to not explain how he received the old cuts from his earlier years. The bleeding and redness disappeared long after, but the loss he had in his childhood was too vivid to ever forget.

"I don't know if what I did was right to the little guy, he seemed sorry enough."

But, he still stood firm on his beliefs that Wander joined the leader of the ship and take over any other planets they'd set their sights on. Now the idea was to leave, being here served no purpose.

"Where should I go now?"

 _"I know how it feels to be helpless, and hurt..."_ _  
_  
He shook his head, not believing it. Wander, helpless? Yet...he seemed to genially know how scared Nate was and what was taking place, like he could read his mind. When Wander was talking to the Watchdog, he portrayed so much care for the little one, despite he barely knew him. How was it possible to show kindness to someone you didn't know?

"I should be like him, yet I'm not." He muttered, "I know everyone should love regardless from what I was told.."

Since he didn't have a mother, he went by what he believed and knew was the right thing, but for this, it wasn't helping his problem. For now, he didn't know what the right thing to do was.

His thoughts were shattered by loud alarm bells.

 _"EMERGENCY ALERT! THE EXPERIMENTATION ROOM HAS BEEN COMPROMISED AND THERE IS A MONSTER ON THE LOOSE!"_ __

Someone Nate wasn't familiar was on the speaker, the voice was scared and panicked and he heard shouting and screaming in the back fold. He listened closely to hear roaring, he could tell it wasn't Wander or any other creature he knew of.

"Hey, you!"

Nate turned to see Commander Peepers pointing at him.

"You should get somewhere safe, I can't help you with that because two morons let that thing go out of its cage and my hands are full!"

He scurried off with his laser gun. Running and slamming past other Watchdogs who were rushing in to help, all their talking went by and were muffled and incoherent. Peepers brought out his cell speaker and dialed the code number to Lord Hater. It rung four times when someone picked up.

 _"Hater here."_ It buzzed;

"Sir! I'm heading to where the experiment took off, could you give me a hand?"

Peepers heard sound effects in the background, meaning Hater was sitting in front of the screen he uses to mess around.

 _"No, I'm almost done with my game, and I'm working on looking and tracking down Loserville's ship were Flab-dresser is being kept."_ _  
_  
"You mean Emperor Awesome?" Peepers furrowed his brow.

 _"Yep, now I need to concentrate- AUUUGH, STUPID WANDER BEAT ME!"_

Peepers pulled the speaker from his ear after his outburst made it squeak loudly.

"Sir! You can't just play a game, ignore the situation on the ship, and look for Awesome at the same time!" Peepers argued.

 _"Fine, whatever."_ He muttered under his breath.

Peepers could sense Hater rolling his eyes at him.

"Please take this seriously, Wander needs it."

That time, Hater didn't say anything. It was as silent at the open space outside the ship even with the rumbling and running footsteps in the lower and upper levels.

 _"I promise to look for the ship, just take care of whatever you need to do, alright? Hater, out."_

The speaker clicked and the call was cut to offline.

"You'd better do as you say." Peepers grumbled.

But he could tell Hater was making his promise to his part in search of Sylvia for Wander's sake. He noticed his change of mood after he said his name. Peepers could tell that somewhere in that childish attitude of his, he had a heart.

"No wonder Wander looks up to him."

He begun to feel envious of both of them. He and Hater had been together for years, and sometimes Wander would steal the spotlight of attention from Hater. He wasn't used to it.

"I have this feeling he'll will never leave us."

Even when Sylvia and Wander wasn't on the ship, sometimes he felt they were, and sneaking around to cause a racket, they achieved that so many times. Whether they were on the ship or not, they would never leave them alone. He'd begun to accept that they were stuck in a bond that would never break.

He almost forgot the commotion going on because of what his leader said before, and heard a roar.

"Uh oh..." That sounded so close, and too close for comfort. He raced in and out of the hallways to get to the destination.

"Hey, Mr. Commander!"

Peepers stopped and turned around, Nate stood behind him and he panted heavily, and leaned against the wall.

"I would follow your orders, but seeing as how I don't have my own room to go to, it's a problem."

Peepers didn't have the time to put up with his sarcasm.

"Why don't you just stay with Wander, then?!" Peepers hyperbolized, "The guy isn't gonna eat you."

"No, I refuse-"

The walls to the left exploded, nearly knocking the two off their feet. The once-contained creature growled and slowly stepped forward, sticking its fork-shaped tongue in search of new smells. Its eyes darted at the two staring back at it, it smiled and licked its lips. The two held onto each other like scared little girls, and shook in each other's arms. The creature raised its leg and took a harsh swipe at them, making the two be forced back further into the hallway, they yelled at the shock of being hit.

The separated each other's grips, and landed on the hard floor. Nate looked ahead of the distance between themselves and the enemy, and then at Peepers.

He didn't move, or looked good..

"Hey!" Nate patted on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Peepers groaned then flinched, he looked to be in pain.

"I'm not sure. Usually, if I get hit with something I'm fine, but I landed on my face."

"Ah, well good to hear."

Peepers struck his shoulder with his fist,

"No, you don't get it. We don't have much to protect our eye so it's left vulnerable; if it gets hit with more pressure than it can withstand, we suffer from brain damage."

Peepers held his eye open half-way and hissed.

"If I get hit one more time, I'll be blind, or worse."

"Oh, grop..."

Nate began to panic again, what could he do? It looked like Peepers could barely move, but he had to get him to try.

"Can you stand at all?"

"I think so."

"Then let's just go! It's getting closer!"

A little too close. The monster was just several feet away and growling at them and getting ready for another strike. There wasn't any time to move and run. The two of them stared in horror as they awaited to be hit and screamed again...

"HAAAH!"

-BUNK-

The monster cried in shock as something hit its face, and it recoiled backwards.

Peepers and Nate clung to each other as they opened their eyes to see what went on,

"Just in time!"

Wander stood, without his poncho and held a large hammer in his right hand, facing away from them. His hat's underside flapped in the air.

"Wander!" Peepers shouted in delight.

"It's you!" Nate gaped.

"Yep, I'm here to save you." He said happily, taking a glance at them over his shoulder.

The monster regained its focus and glared at them, its stuck it's tongue to smell the potential victim standing in its way.

"Nate, put me down." Peepers nudged.

"Oh, okay."

The commander set his feet on the floor and fought to stay alert. He had to prevent from getting hit again and receiving an injury, to do that, he needed to help Wander. For the time being he put aside his differences with Hater's enemy, if they wanted to get out alive.

"Peepers, which way leads to the mouth of the ship?" Wander whipped around to ask him.

"Um, behind where we are?" Peepers pointed with his thumb.

"Great." He beamed.

"RAAAAAWGH!" The monster wanted their attention.

Wander got closer and held his arms forward,

"I know, I know, you're fed up with us, and being locked in here." Wander talked it down like it was child.

He reached into his hat and pulled out a new item.

"Is this what you need, big feller?"

Instantly, the creature calmed down. Wander had pulled out a stuffed snake and wiggled it in the air. It wagged its tail like a playful puppy and it begged for the toy.

"Peeps, I'll keep it distracted while you lead me the way out to the entrance." Wander instructed.

While all this happened, Nate watched closely in awe at both of them, but mostly to Wander and the way he handled the fierce creature and coaxed it towards them like a trained pet.

 _How does he do that? Anyone would be terrified like us and run away, doesn't he know what it is to be scared?_ _  
_  
Nate slowly begun to let it in sink in..

"This way! You want it, don't cha? Come here, boy!" Wander made kissing noises as they made their way into the entrance.

After several minutes of ridiculous baby talking and coaxing, the three led puppy like monster into the foyer of the ship. Without being told, Peepers went to the control panel and hastily began pushing the buttons. The jaw opened.

"Here ya go!" Wander tossed the toy in the air, allowing it to catch it in its oversized mouth. It whimpered happily and barked at him.

"You're welcome. I knew you weren't so bad." Wander folded his arms with glee.

"Yeah yeah, really touching! Can you get it to leave already!" Peepers yelled.

"Uh huh." Wander replied dryly.

He took the bottle of orbble juice from his hat and held out the wand. He blew a bubble at the creature, who watched him curiously as it encased it. It took a second to realize what it was inside of and it gave a scared look.

"You're not being captured again, from here on out, you're on your own, and you can go somewhere as far away from here." Wander explained in a warm manner.

Nate watched in silence, observing every second in silence.

The monster dog yipped happily again and barked one last time, it started to walk and float away and outside into the open galaxy, becoming smaller and smaller into the distance. The jaws closed with a slam, making the floor shake.

Wander stared for a moment in bliss where the monster stood moments ago with his arms behind himself, staring at the closed entrance. He blinked, and whipped his head behind and slightly blushed.

"Sorry, lost myself there." He giggled.

Peepers stood next to Nate again, he was about to speak and make an argument, then twitched when Nate moved and made his way toward Wander, with a slight frown.

Wander rubbed the back of his head nervously and waited for him to yell at him again, he wasn't sure how to respond or knew what to do. The guy was a little intimidating.

"Uh.., Nate I'm..sorry for earlier and.. I really didn't mean to give the impression that I back-stabbed-"

He was disrupted when Nate sat on his legs to his height level, eyes became glassy, he bent over and tightly hugged Wander.

The little nomad was stunned for the moment, not sure what made the octopus make this sudden choice to show affection. Wander's head was cupped onto Nate's shoulder tightly.

"You saved me." He spoke softly into his ear, "Thank you."

Wander's eyes widened in understanding. He grinned happily.

"Never hurts-"

-"To help, I know." Nate finished his sentence.

Wander felt confident now to embrace him back. Soon after he did, Nate let go with teary eyes and a smile.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. To think that someone went out of the way to help me despite the treatment I gave you, you helped anyways. You're amazing. And not some monster after all."

"Nah, I deserved it, I let you down." Wander said with modesty.

"How about we're even? After all, there must be some way to get me back on Rockna safely." He ensured, "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Nate." Wander wiped a tear off his face.

Wander wasn't sure about what do to with Nate's situation, if he broke his promise, Hater wouldn't help him. But getting Sylvia was a priority right now, despite how selfish he knew he looked and sounded. But that gave him something to say,

"Nate, can I ask you this?" Wander unconsciously, picked his bandages nervously.

Nate was still in his sitting position and he leaned forward.

"Have you ever had something bad happen to someone you loved?" Wander glanced sadly at him.

Nate flinched and blinked at once at the question, he took his eyes in a different direction. Then he closed his eyes..

"Yes. Even though I was too young to remember it, my family died when I was an infant."

Wander stiffened at the answer.

"I know I had a family, because I still had clothing after I was separated and my home planet was blown to smithereens, and I have the baby clothes in my possession at home."

"You mean Rockna, right?" Wander wanted to clarify.

"Correct, the only home I have."

"Then let me ask you what I was going to say," Wander placed his hands on his lap, "Would you have done anything to save your family at that time, even if it meant throwing everything away you cared for, and appearing selfish?"

Nate gasped silently.

"I would. I would have tossed everything, besides my hat," He briefly laughed, "To help her."

Wander waited for his reply.

 _I know where he's getting at..._ Nate thought.

He never had many to look after, but he understood the importance of family and friends.

"Yes, I would have done everything I could to save them."

Wander bent his head, making the hat cover half of his face.

"So please..understand Nate..I am risking my life to help her, even if it means I have to act selfish, I don't want her to die."

More guilt hit him, Wander was trying his best to help everyone. He was one single alien who could only do so much...

 _And what've I done to assist him?_ _ **Zilch.**_ _I'm a selfish bigot._ Nate chewed his lip in anger.

"Um, did I upset you again?" Wander asked fearfully.

Nate's face softened, "No, I'm the one who upset myself."

While they were talking, Peepers had turned his back away to give them some privacy in silence. He listened to most of what they said; knowing it wasn't his business. But he had nothing to do at the moment.

His cell speaker buzzed. He looked at it and blinked,

"Commander Peepers here, over."

 _"C-Peeps! Get to the cockpit, NOW!"_ Lord Hater's voice was crackly through the microphone, ordering him.

"Yes, sir! But what is it you need me to do when I get there?"

 _"I found the ship. Although, I haven't seen it before and I can't confirm if Sylvia's in it or not, but you'll know what I mean, when you see it yourself."_

That was confusing to follow. Peepers shut the speaker off to find Wander and Nate looking at him, they had heard everything.

"Follow me." Peepers ordered.

...

They made it to the cockpit, the sliding doors shut from behind, the room was dark with only blue and red lights, making everyone's skin glow neon. With Peepers in front he brought his chest forward, Hater smirked at him with cockiness. He turned his head with his arms folded in front.

"What do you have to show to us, sir?"

"See for yourself."

Peepers looked out the windows, and gasped, then only to make a dry face.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Peepers smacked his eye.

"What's out there?" Wander couldn't hold in his curiosity, he jumped like a grasshopper and planted his face against the glass to see closer, Nate not too far behind.

Anyone would have mistaken it for a large moon from a distance, but up close, they discovered was a GIANT, shimmery disco-ball shaped space ship. It rotated counter-clock wise. At the top and bottom, slim and square shaped windows touched all around it, bright colored lights flickered from the inside. They could hear beats and music from it as well.

"I have no comment, but I'd say Shark boy's in there." Hate said calmly.

Peepers flinched in irritation.

"How do you even know?! This could just be some random grop-forsaken ship some rich man owns!"

Hater pointed one finger to the upper level of the disco-ball.

"That."

Everyone peered closer. There it was, a pink limo parked at the top with other ships and cars with it. Awesome's main ship.

"Oh."

"Sylvia's in there, she's gotta be!"

Wander jumped off the panels and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Wander! you can't- UGHHH!" Peepers smacked his face again, which he regretted. It brought back the pain from being hit by the dog-monster from earlier.

"Let him go, we'll follow after him soon." Hater stood in front of him to prevent Peepers chasing after Wander.

"What's the plan?" Peepers was ready.

"Before we invade, we need to get a little pest taken care of." Hater glared at Nate.

"What did I do?" Nate said nervously.

The 6-foot tall skeleton hovered over him, smiling evilly.

"To prevent Wander breaking the deal, I'll save the fun of torturing you for later." He sneered.

Before he could realize what was going to happen, Nate found himself locked in his cell chambers, alone. The metal bars clanged loudly, the Watchdog who stuck him inside whistled Haters theme song and walked away like no one's business.

After a few minutes of more self-loathing in silence, Nate covered his face and cried.

"Help me, Wander."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh...What happened?"

It felt like Sylvia was run over by ten postal mail trucks. But in her skull. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, and looked forward. Only two lamps were turned on, making the pink bedroom have an orange tint. She felt something soft on her torso, and put her hand on her shoulder to feel what it was, a black short-sleeved shirt.

She couldn't remember anything before waking up, only her name.

Another thing caught her eye, she saw a note by the lamp on the nightstand. She leaned sideways and picked it up, her eyes were still puffy and she squinted to read;

 _"Becks, push the button on the alarm-remote after you wake up."_ \- E Awesome.

"Who the heck is he?" She raised a brow.

She glanced at the gray remote with several buttons, and became confused; the directions were simple on the note, the problem was which button was to press first. There were three going diagonal next to each other, so she pressed the middle one.

She heard water running, which scared her; it was spraying somewhere she couldn't see at first, but noticed the bathroom.

"Huh, what a weird button."

She preferred if it was a more fashionable way. What?

She paused to think about what she just said to herself,

More fashionable? She did love pink, but when was that a new thing? She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She tried the button on the bottom, it made the lights turn on.

"Ah, nice."

She did a flip and landed on her feet, which at first confused her, she could do flips? But shrugged, and took it. Now feeling confident, she pushed the last button.

A soft, low tuned alarm went off. After four rings, a voice answered through a speaker she couldn't see.

"Be right there."

She didn't know this person, but she liked where she was, the room, the bathroom, everything. She carelessly tossed the remote on the bed, or somewhere, she didn't care; and went in for a rinse. The bathroom was just as pink, but not bright like the bedroom, easier on the eyes. She was relieved her migraine vanished quickly, she considered yelling at someone to bring her pain-killers if it didn't subside. She shut the bathroom door, without locking it, thinking no one would come in.

Five minutes later, Awesome peeked his head in cautiously so not to intrude. He found the bed empty, and heard water gushing from the bathroom. He smiled in satisfaction.

"This is good, so far."

The next thing he wanted to test out, even though it was quite creepy, he had to. He slowly and quietly opened the door;

The fog made it hard to see because of the shower water going, but he could see her. He heard her hum a tune, one he hoped that was one of his favorite songs he had on his playlist for party music..

But to his surprise, it was melodic and upbeat, which aggravated him.

"Hey, check out this an' that..if you wander, over yonder-!"

No! He couldn't allow her to sing such a horrid song, he knocked on the glass door.

She stopped humming and yelped loudly, "WHAT THE FLARF! GET OUT!"

She opened it and socked him in the gut and face, he grunted and fell backwards clutching his stomach, she growled and snarled at him.

"Who're you?! what are you doing in here, man?"

He noticed a flare to her voice, it sounded uptight and snobbish. Which he liked and could confirm: the orrble soda worked.

"I'm sorry I barged in, I came to check on you." He rubbed his nose.

He laughed to himself, how many times has she managed to chuck him in the face up till now? One too many.

Sylvia snorted, and made a dry look, she shut the shower door.

"You were the one on the intercom, I see."

"Yep, I'm Emperor Awesome! I'm uh...here to take care of you!" He hastily added the fib in his sentence.

"Really?..whatever you say."

Sylvia shut the water off, and wrapped a towel around her waist. She stepped out, feeling much more refreshed and cleaned. Her mane soaking wet and reached past her shoulders...

For the moment, he couldn't help it; he stared at her stunned, she looked less tomboyish than before and more of an actual woman. But he didn't forget, this was someone who could easily beat him to a pulp with ease, the features of her muscular body wasn't gone, she was still a Zbornak. He didn't underestimate that fact.

"What're looking at?" She huffed.

"Oooh, er nothing." He cleared his throat.

It was time to set the next part of his plan into action.

"I need to ask, after you dry up, wanna party?" He put his hands together with a smug grin.

She read over his face for a moment, then side-smiled.

"Grop yeah, take me with you!" She fist-bumped him, and in return he did the same.

"I'll be waiting outside," He snapped his fingers at her.

"Hey hold it, shark boy." She roughly tugged at his shirt,

Awesome rolled his eyes, "What? be quick, we gotta be there in half an hour, which is downstairs I mean."

She walked past him with a snort, and threw her towel in his face.

"If you claim to be taking care of me, clean the bathroom, loser." She gestured with her hand.

She shut the door and left him standing in front of the shower, stunned. Then he grinned.

"Whatever you want, Becks."

Man, she was real fire-cracker. And he loved what his creation had become. She was snotty, and had "don't care" attitude which he admired the most. Everything was going smoothly.

Except one thing..

That song she was singing to herself, what did it mean? She didn't mention her loser friend, but somehow the song they would sing was still in her memory? Not only was it annoying, it posed against everything he cared about.

No such thing as happiness.

He would do everything in his power to keep it from happening, going back the way she was before.

* * *

"Sir, what do we do now?" Peepers had asked for the billionth time, and it was starting to annoy Hater.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" He yelled and glowered at him, then he gasped, "Wait, what're we thinking? At this proximity, Awesome could see us!"

Hater began to pace and panic, his teeth chattered. He started to scream.

"SIR, calm down! They can't see us, I already activated the invisibility mode!" Peepers waved his arms in front of the frantic leader, and he stopped freaking out.

"What?" He asked, thinking he misheard.

"After Wander made the deal, I set the ship on invisibility so that no other ships or Awesome could detect our presence."

After letting it sink in, Hater started to scream again, this time out of excitement.

"YEAHHHH! LORD HATER, NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR, HAS AN INVISIBLE MODE ON THE SHIP!"

He began to cheer and boast non-stop, Peepers regretted telling him the ship had it all along, he just didn't want Hater to find out. But he had to spill it in order for Hater to listen to him and shut up. But that didn't work either.

When he stopped cheering, he was fully intent listening to Peepers now. He cleared his throat with a cough.

"Shoot away." Hater said.

They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know the best approach, sir." Peepers sighed and gave in.

"Then what was the point of asking me earlier?" Hater sassed him.

"I PANICKED, OKAY?" Peepers shouted desperately.

"We're ALL PANICKED! and it doesn't help us at all, four-eyes!" Haters gloves sparked with electricity and pointed down at him.

"Was that supposed to be an insult!? I have one eye! Not four, you moron!"

"Says the moron with one eye!" Hater shot at him.

Amongst the arguing, the sliding doors opened, and Wander stepped in. With an alternative look. His poncho was now wrapped around his neck like a handkerchief; the little blue heart symbol exposed on his forehead.

"Hey, guys, I have a plan!" He announced confidently.

Hater and Peepers stopped punching each other and stood frozen, right after Hater put one last punch on Peepers face before Wander continued;

"To get in, we'll need to dress up for the part, and.. Hater if you go in, Emperor Awesome will recognize you and your cloak, Peepers, you'll need to dress like a lady."

That last part he just said for fun, he loved dressing up people in the opposite clothing of their gender, but for the occasion, it needed to work. Wander brought his hat close to the floor, it dumped out a big pile of clothes, knowing what Wander was talking about and was all ready to help.

"UH NO, if you think I'm crazy enough to go in there dressed like some loser, THINK AGAIN!" Hater crossed his arms and pouted.

Peepers glared at him, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with it, sir. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves if we barge in there without a plan."

Hater just groaned. "Fine."

Peepers looked at Wander who looked over the clothes,

"By the way, I thought you were going alone?" Peepers shrugged at him.

"Oh no, I thought about it, then came back with this idea." Wander explained.

"Looks like someone actually uses his brain for once." Peepers glanced and muttered under his breath at Hater.

Hater just stuck out his tongue at him.

"Alright, let's hurry, pick your clothes and head out." Wander instructed.

His hat transformed into a green bow. Which at first stunned the two looking at him, this was going to get really weird.

* * *

"You have one simple rule you must follow, Becks.."

Awesome led the new member of the party group..Sylvia looked at the high ceiling above, which reached past 100 feet, colored luminescent lights covered every inch of said ceiling. From music, to lights.. nothing was left untouched in every inch of the room.

"Just party, and that's all there is to it." Awesome turned her way and lifted his arms, firecrackers lit up on cue, a swimming pool further behind him splashed waves of water and got him soaking wet, which he didn't mind at all. He was also pleased with the get up she wore: A black and purple vest with fishnet sleeves covering her arms, a choker with a shark tooth as a charm on it, skinny jeans, and red heels. Her tail was custom tailored for the jeans and made it more comfortable to wear and move about. Her hair was straightened and left alone with some bits of glitter. Lips strawberry red.

Sylvia was pretty excited, she couldn't wait to dance, and meet one or two other party goers, strut her stuff.

 _Release some stress out because of Wander-_ she started to say to herself,

"Huh?" Her temple cringed, the headache from before stirred back.

Awesome took notice of the pained look on her face, he frowned but calmly put his hand on her shoulder,

"From now on, you won't have to deal with petty responsibilities, work, or worry about friends, just care and look after yourself."

"Now I remember." Sylvia stood firm, making a snide smirk.

He was confused at first, then horrified..did she..?

"When I was a bounty hunter, that's all I did, I'd enjoy it more half of the time I wasn't running from people that tried to kill me; but I made good money, and…"

She took his hand and squeezed it,

"It never hurts to help yourself." She grinned.

He smiled and squeezed hers back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Feeling confident, she shoved him with all her strength making him get pushed into the crowd.

"As "awesome" as you are," Sylvia air-quoted, "You're in my way!"

Awesome was seeing stars in his vision, people laughed and pointed at him while some made dirty looks, they were almost knocked over and weren't too happy. The remaining crowed cheered for Sylvia, lifted her up and carried her deeper into the uncontrollable crowd.

A few minutes later, she decided to gather a her own group and play with the fireworks, and made a dare; anyone who got hit with them the most, loses.

To her, it was a riot. She laughed for a good amount of time at someone failing. They'd try to avoid getting hit or burned, most of them didn't end up well. Some ran out of the dance floor because their clothes caught fire, and the other half of them didn't want to be humiliated any further. She laughed, and taunted at the ones too embarrassed to play or left with singed clothing.

This was something she could do every night and get used to, no one will tell her what to do and she could look down at the ones less unfortunate, and push anyone who tried to get in the way.

The party went on for the next couple of hours, with Sylvia's name being chanted over and over and she didn't plan on stopping for awhile. When she did, she sat in front of the bar, instead of drinking something that could make her loopy, she stuck with water.

 _Who else can I make miserable?_

She looked over other partiers, some were sitting and enjoying each other's company and laughing, some looked bored out of their minds, and some hugged and kissed. She gagged at others making out with each other, she was never interested in that sort of thing.

Her dark eyes turned into a pink tint, which in a normal lighting, would've been noticeable if it weren't for the colored and neon lights in the room. After spotting her next target, they glowed.

"Bingo."

She smacked her lips and licked her bottom jaw like a predator stalking her prey.

Sylvia made her way to someone who sat alone, looking glum. A small dog. She knew this person was a full grown adult. "She" wore a business suit with a skirt, most likely a waitress working for the place. Black fur, and blue eyes. Her ears were short and pointy. She was an easy, vulnerable target. Sitting at a tiny booth alone.

"Sup?" Sylvia greeted.

"Oh, nothing much." The dog smiled in a shy manner.

"What's your name?" Sylvia asked, pretending to be friendly.

"Deena." She replied.

"Are you always moping?" She meant to sound like she was badgering; "I can help you feel better."

But Deena didn't catch it.

"Um, sometimes, I just wish I could leave, the music is too loud and not my taste and not everyone is nice." She said politely, and honestly.

Sylvia raised a brow, why would she say that? This place was like a safe haven, and fun! You'd have to be insane to want to leave...it started to annoy her.

"Go on." Sylvia sipped her water glass, giving the impression she cared about what Deena wanted to say.

She continued, "I want to travel the galaxy sometime, after I pay up my bills I owe for my apartment, after that..explore!" She spread her paws out excitedly.

Her showcase of enthusiasm was ticking Sylvia off. It made her body hot. She wanted to plunge this woman into outer space and hoped she would choke from lack of oxygen.

 _What could possibly out there that's better than here?_

-Banjo strumming-

She bent over holding her head, Deena saw this, and revealed concern as she rubbed her back;

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Sylvia snapped.

Deena flinched at her harsh words, but she didn't leave her side.

"Just a gropping headache..I'm fine!" She pressed.

Deena stared at her strangely. Sylvia caught her breath and the pain subsided.

"I'M FINE!" She yelled, after she continued to stare at her.

Sylvia decided it was time to leave, Deena wasn't worth the nick-picking. She was tired of having these nonsensical thoughts of some Wander person, she didn't know who he or she was. But suddenly she turned to look at Deena..

She changed her mind, and grinned.

"Hey, are you thirsty?" Sylvia pretended to offer her.

"Uh, yes I am actually." She scratched her head nervously.

"Here," Sylvia brought her glass close to her face.

"Drink up."

She splashed it into her eyes and face, Deena yelped startled, Sylvia chuckled and then next made her fall off balance and tripped her.

"Where's your hope? Not so confident now are we?" She remarked at her.

"Why did you splash water at me?!" Deena cried.

The showcase of embarrassment was enough to attract a small crowd and they gathered around. Some had seen what Sylvia did, either not happy, or cheering for her.

The Zbornak put one finger on the stunned waitresses chin,

"Listen here, you little runt! _there's no such thing_ as having fun outside this place, you'll never explore or whatever, there's nothing there to see, and wandering around will just get you killed." She spat with spite.

Broken by her disheartening claim, Deena began to cry and she took off. The partiers cheered, while others booed furiously at her.

Proud of her handiwork, Sylvia decided to call it a night. She felt so energized and great! But after leaving the room...all those feelings of pride turned to sudden regret.

It was so heavy on her mind and chest, she stopped to lean against the wall, clenching her fist. She didn't understand why, this is what Awesome wanted for her, to be happy and have fun...

"So why, am I remorseful?" She cried quietly.

Was breaking someone else's heart worth the sake of her having fun? She wouldn't go to the extent of that, not even as a bounty hunter.

Then what was the point? Now she longed for someone to hear her thoughts so she could cry on his shoulder..


	10. Chapter 10

Peepers, Wander, and Lord Hater stepped out of the orbble bubble and onto the top parking lot of the disco ball. Hater carried both of them on his shoulders and Wander guided him to the entrance at the top.

With a whole new look;

Wander wore a black frilly shirt with a pink skirt and brown boots. He complete ignored the stares the other two gave him, he was enjoying himself. His hat was still a green bow with its star in the center.

Hater took a red hoodie with Rhine stones bedazzled all over and navy jeans. He didn't feel like wearing much else from the choices Wander provided and just stuck with something simple. Along with a white cap with a yellow lightning bolt.

Peepers of course, dressed like a girl, and it didn't fail to make the other two howl in laughter; he bestowed a short length-pink wig and a crop top with a blue mini skirt to boot, along with black jeweled hand-warmers, which personally was Hater's favorite part.

The time to laugh had already passed on Hater's ship and they brought on their game face; there was only one mission at hand, to get Sylvia back. They looked around to see if it was clear, the lot was empty and only cars were to be seen.

"Is there a plan we should follow before we proceed?" Peepers asked Wander, glancing around.

"Not really, but I'll keep it short and simple," Wander gestured for the two to gather around like football team does to strategize.

Hater rolled his eyes but got the hint and Peepers got in closer, both leaned over to hear him;

"I'll do the searching for Sylvia, you two make sure Emperor Awesome is nowhere near where I am and keep him busy."

"What if...Sylvia is in whatever place he's at and you're not there?" Peepers put in," We don't have a way to communicate."

"I was about to get to that," Wander explained.

Someplace on his black shirt, he pulled out two items...

"Here's one for you." He tossed it and it spun in the air.

"Ohhh." Hater took it, and looked it over.

"Phone-cans... if there's an emergency, just call out "Ring, ring!" and I'll hear you."

"Aright, I get the picture, let's just go." Hater pushed them out of the way and went to the opening staircase leading in.

Peepers was just annoyed how he casually just shoved aside, but went with him.

"Couldn't agree more." Wander followed shortly behind.

He was so anxious to get her back, now his thoughts were only on Sylvia. He couldn't wait to jump into her loving arms and for a hug, he knew and was sure she'd missed him just as much. As for Emperor Awesome, he didn't think too badly of it, as long as he didn't make her upset or hurt her, he could forgive. He was deep in thought that his mind and body went into auto-pilot mode and didn't realize they made it in with ease. The loud booming music bouncing off the walls brought his attention back into place.

"Huh, I thought there'd be more security." Hater commented.

The hallways were semi-dark with neon lights on the ceiling, providing the only light source. Doors on each side stood shut, Wander was curious as to whether they were rooms, or offices. As much as his curiosity carried him away, he didn't bother to look.

 _Sylvia could be in one of them, but I'm not so sure..._

"We need to split." Wander announced.

"Now? Are you sure?" Peepers asked.

"Yes, I'll go look for her now, see ya. And remember," Wander help up the can phone, "Just shout if anything happens."

He took off running, and he disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait-"

"Let's go."

Hater lazily picked him up, and walked the other direction. The place was like a labyrinth, they had no idea where they were going. Until they spotted arrows and signs

"Ohhh boy, you ready?" Lord Hater sighed nervously.

"Ready to party, sir."

Hater and Peepers opened the doors to the dance room, they were immediately hit with loud music and it boomed in their chests. People of all sizes and race danced with glow-stick in their hands, air drumming to the sound and rhythm. It didn't take long to spot their target, Emperor Awesome was flirting with some women at the swimming pool further in the back.

"That was easy, now what?" Hater looked at Peepers,

Who happened to have disappeared from where he was.

"Peepers? Hey!" Hater whipped his body, looking for him.

 _"YEAHH!"_

He spotted the short alien dancing and seemingly not caring about what the current task was.

"I haven't danced in so long!"

"Peepers, what're you doing?" Hater raised his eyebrows at him.

"Having fun!" Peepers shouted above the music.

Normally, Hater was one to care less about missions, but because Wander was keeping his deal, he really wanted to help him so he could go have his own fun on Rockna island.

"You can't mess around, we have to keep an eye out for-"

-"Did you all miss me?"

Hater jumped, he knew that voice anywhere and turned around to find Awesome standing 5 feet away.

"I'm flattered." He blew a kiss at him.

"Eck." Hater gagged, sticking out his tongue.

"Things just got interesting, now that you two have shown your mugs here." Awesome got closer, continuing to smirk,

"Where is Sylvia?" Hater demanded.

Awesome stopped, surprised, then a flat smile.

"Oh, so you know? Then that must mean-"

'SIR! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Peepers screamed.

Now thinking about it, their outfits were useless and Awesome saw right through it, and he must've known they would turn up.

"Peepers, back me up!" Hater held up his hands and turned them into fists, but instead of his comrade standing next to him, the one eyed alien blew a raspberry.

"SORRY SIR, I CAN'T OBEY, I MUST DANCE!"

"WHAT? I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't get over here!" Hater yelled, pointing to the spot where Peepers should've been standing.

"Don't waste your breath, he's under my control."

"Huh?" Hater's eyes widened in shock after that sentence.

"You see," Awesome gestured with his hand to the crowd around them, "They're all having a good time, look at them."

They cheered loudly, hurting both of their ears.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with!" Hater cut in, he ran to Awesome, about to punch him with electricity, but instead he just side-stepped and avoided it.

Awesome grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air, and with a yelp, Hater hit the floor.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're explaining things!" Awesome yelled, annoyed.

"And it's rude to just throw people!" Hater growled at him.

Some partiers stopped dancing to watch, some started to become weary of the brawl before them whilst others watched excitedly.

"As I was saying, about 80% of the people here.. have drunk my special recipe of orrble soda, they can't leave unless I say they can, they're fully under its influence."

"Orrble soda?" Hater was confused, he'd never heard of the concoction, he was familiar with Wander's orbble juice.

Hater jumped startled, something had grabbed his ankle, Peepers was on the floor, panting and looked to be in discomfort.

"Sir! Orbble soda...it's a drug that was banished from the galaxy centuries ago, if you drink it...you'll either suffer from amnesia, or pass out."

"That bad, huh?" Hater glanced down, then back to Awesome.

Awesome made a slow clap.

"Very good, you're smarter than you look," Awesome then laughed heartedly, "But your looks have failed you anyways."

Awesome tucked his arms behind, and walked closer to Hater, they stood side by side, Hater watched him closely, not batting an eye,

"You see, most didn't have to drink it, they just had to inhale it, I made a gas version of it, too."

He made a snide smile.

"Unfortunately bro, it doesn't' affect you, so I'll have to make you disappear myself."

Without warning, electricity stuck the lights above, scattering to the rest of the ceiling and walls. People screamed and shouted, they began to run and panic. They avoided the three in the room and stood still.

Hater's face was half hidden...his fists clenched and they flickered bigger and brighter with green sparks...

"You did this to Peepers..." He hissed, and took a step forward.

"Yep, all by myself, what're you gonna do about it?" Awesome put his hand on his cheek, smirking.

Hater's eyes flared with fury;

"Blow you out of this lame party, into oblivion..and make sure you never intoxicate anyone ever again!"

A thunderous BOOM vibrated the room, the people observing wasn't sure where it came from or who caused it, but along with it came green electricity..

* * *

"Sylvia!"

Wander had been searching for the past half hour and no sign of her.

"Sylvia, are you here?"

Half of the time he realized his voiced was drowned out by the beats of music from the dance floor. And every hallway was vacant. He sighed, letting his upper half slump, this was harder than he thought it would be. He chose to take a break. And pulled out his banjo.

Drowning out the music in the air, he played what came to his heart;

 _"Reveal yourself so I can see.."_

 _"the little bit of you that vanishing,_

 _"When I'm awake...you're not there,_

 _"When I'm not here,...then you're there,_

He stopped,

 _"You're_ everywhere."

"Nana , naha naladada, naaa"

 _"So tell me how it came to be..._

 _"Tell me why you're here so I can see,_

 _"Coz every time I look,_

 _You're never here..._

 _And every time I sleep, you're riiiight thereee,"_

He dropped beat and began the chorus;

 _"Sylvia, please come back to me,_

 _When I close my eyes, it's you I see,_

 _You're everything I've known that make me belieeeve,_

 _"I'm not aloooone, oh, oh.._

 _"I'm not alone.."_

He heard someone crying. Stopping to breathe, Wander tilted his head to hear the sniffling.

He quickly put away the banjo and followed the sound. He turned a corner, and saw a girl weeping into her paws. Her uniform was soaked in tears from her jacket to her legs, sitting on a bench.

He quietly walked over,

"Miss, are you okay? Can I do something to help?"

She pulled her paws off her face, snot dripped out one side of her nose, and she cleared her throat.

"I want out of here, and I can't leave yet, my shift isn't over for another few minutes." She sobbed.

"Aw, you poor, sweet girl." Wander embraced her into his arms, "If you feel that bad, why not just turn in early?"

"I g-guess so." She wiped her nose, her blue eyes glistened.

"What's your name?" He gave his cheeriest smile.

"Deena." She sniffed.

"Hello Deena, my name is Wander. I know you're upset, but could you help me look for someone?"

"Oh, how unprofessional; I'm crying and you happen to find me in a bad spot. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize, we all have to cry."

She straitened her posture.

"What can I do?"

"Welll, I'm looking for someone about this tall," He raised his arms three feet higher than his own height, "She has pink hair and has blue skin, her name is Sylvia."

Wander noticed the look of Deena's face was in shock and astonishment, she began to cry uncontrollably.

"That's who you're looking for? SHE'S A HORRIBLE PERSON." She sobbed, struggling to take deep breaths.

This stunned Wander into disbelief, he gaped at Deena,

"W-what do you mean? She's not horrible, she's one of the nicest gals I know, maybe it was someone else-"

"NO, she...she _hurt_ me!" Deena sobbed harder, her eyes turning into waterfalls of tears, "That person who're looking for is awful, she tripped me on purpose, and worse; in front of everyone!"

He only stared at her, hurt by the accusation, but seeing her cry like this...something really happened to make her sob onto her knees in despair. Sylvia, hurting people? It couldn't be true!

"And the worst part Wander...is that she laughed, and enjoyed it." She spoke softly, her crying lessened.

He sat on his knees, and placed his hands on her paws,

"Are you sure it was her?" He said in a grave tone, fearful.

She nodded.

"Blue skin, a tail with pink tufts, and pink hair."

"Then it is her!" He jumped happily, "Surely it had to be someone else who did it, or looked similar."

Deena could read the denial in his face.

"She was in the dance ball, that was the last time I spoke to her before I ran out of there."

"Alright." He turned serious,

"I think you should go home, you being upset will get you sick the next day." He tipped his hat.

"O-okay."

He went the same way he came, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped,

"I'm sorry to ask Wander, and it's not my business..but what is Sylvia like to you?"

Despite her eyes were pink and stuffy, the curiosity was hard to miss from Deena.

 _If I tell her, I'm going to be honest..._

Wander took off his outfit, to him...it didn't mean anything up till now. If he was found out by Awesome, then so be it.

One by one he took off the shirt and skirt, then his boots. He sprawled them into a circle around himself, his hat made a popping sound and it turned back into its original shape. He left on Sylvia's poncho. the only thing he kept on were his bandages.

He waved at Deena.

Deena gasped. "Wander, you look familiar."

"I do?" He said sheepishly.

"I've heard stories of a Zbornak and a small alien with a hat helping people."

"Well, you're not wrong." Wander winked at her.

Deena scanned his face, and smiled brighter than any other sun in the galaxy. Her eyes this time, brimmed with tears of joy.

"You're amazing." She complemented with appreciation.

"Daww, shucks; thank you." He put his index fingers together.

Wander's smile flattened, he rubbed the sides of his torso,

"Sylvia is an amazing person. She helps people just as much as I do, she's sweet, a little stubborn, but so strong. She fights off anyone who tries to hurt me and she hasn't failed once."

He tugged at the poncho,

"She made this for me,too."

"Wow, she does sound like an awesome person." Deena's eyes sparkled.

She couldn't believe the person she met an hour ago was the one who was so cruel, ...maybe she was just a scared person underneath?

 _"_ I must've misjudged, I'm sorry I spoke badly of her." She felt guilty.

"It's okay, everyone has their bad days."

"But, you two have been my inspiration to travel the galaxy someday." She pumped her fists.

"Oh, really? That's great!"

"It's better than here...or at least, I thought it was." Her smile went smaller.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Wander patted her arm.

"I'd better get home, it's almost time for me to leave anyways." She shrugged diligently.

Wander scooped her up into a bear hug, making her grunt in surprise, but she returned it.

 _There really are good people left in this universe,_ She thought blissfully.

"I need to look for her, she's been missing me, I know it." He told her, still hugging.

He put her down, she was about to leave, then paused and turned to face him again;

"If you ever need me...here's my number and business card."

A blue slip of paper slipped in between her paws like magic, and she held it to him. Wander took it and five seconds later...stars appeared into his eyes and he squealed.

"I'll be sure to never forget to call if I need you, Deena ole girl!" He clicked his tongue at her.

They departed ways.


	11. Chapter 11

The further into the bowels Wander went to , the quieter it became. He turned to a corner.

Wander's footsteps echoed across the corridor. He had left Hater in order to find Awesome. But, having never been on Awesome's playground before, he quickly became lost. Wander sighed. At this point, he'll never find her. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the stained glass windows on the left and right walls. Most seemed to depict Awesome conquering a villain, or him just standing prominently with dramatic party lights in the backdrop. One in particular caught his eye. He was standing valiantly, just like in the others, but there was someone familiar lying down and leaning against him. Sylvia. The picture sent a chill up his spine. He didn't want to consider the possibility Awesome had extreme obsessions with him and Sylvia.

"Eugh." He continued to walk, but turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, you!"

 _Oh no._ He gasped.

He turned to see Sylvia. She was frowning, which confused him, she held her hands on her hips, he smiled widely.

She was right there.

He was going to run up and hug her, but resisted when he saw the strange getup she was wearing. It was so girly, so...unlike her. Wander just ignored it and began to walk towards her.

"Sylvia! I'm so happy I found-"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Wander was taken aback by her harsh statement.

"Wh...what do ya mean, Syl? It's me, Wander! Your best friend! I came here to save you!"

Sylvia grunted. "Since when was I your friend?"

Wander froze.

"And besides, Awesome has got all I need. Don't need anyone like you around." She snapped her fingers at him,

"I've never met you before, you must be stupid into thinking that everyone you meet is automatically your friend, you're so naive!"

"S-Sylvia, what do you mean?"

He thought he was imagining things, but there was a pink glow to her eyes, and they weren't cheery or happy, they were angry, as well as unfamiliar. He knew the look in his friends eyes; energetic, strong, and happy.

He didn't see any of that right now.

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Listen Furnicle, let me keep this nice and simple for that little brain of yours. I am not your friend. I was never your friend. Awesome doesn't need junk wandering about his ship, so leave."

Wander stopped to catch his breath. Sylvia just laughed.

He caught that.

She called him a Furnicle...how did she know that?! Wander put that thought aside for later, he had to get her to snap out of it.

"Sylvia, you have to know and remember me!" He begged.

"What am I supposed to remember? All I know is that you're a little snot and so weak!" She mocked.

Wander began to whimper. He had to pry it open, the best friend that was in there somewhere. He fought to not let her words break him. She was starting to have fun with this. Awesome loved picking on the defenseless and those that were less cooler than him. Those traits of his, she liked and loved doing herself.

"Hahahaha! Look at you, you're so pathetic it's hilarious!"

Wander bent over on his knees, tightening his fists, trying to hold the feeling in his chest to scream out and call her name.

"He was right. You really are as weak and useless as he said-"

Wander then punched Sylvia in the face.

Sylvia stumbled backwards, rubbing her cheek in pain. It happened so fast. He rolled his body and stood back up,

"I'm sorry to do this Sylvia! But I had to!" He cried.

"AAaaow, Wander! That hurt! That's twice you've punched me now!" She glowered at him.

 _" Twice ?_ " He paused.

Why would she say that? But she also said his name! That meant the blow worked on her.

Sylvia held her head in agony and confusion.

"Why, what have you done to me?! Why do I keep seeing you in my head!? She grunted louder.

"Sylvia, you have to remember! It's me, Wander!"

Immediately he thought of something to try next; he pulled out his banjo. He didn't sing, but played tunes she would remember.

But that made it worse.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screeched. "WHAT ARE THESE MEMORIES?! THOUGHTS?! AUGHHH, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

She buckled backwards continuing to cradle her head..then began angrily breaking all of the windows, causing glass to fly in every direction. Wander, who had been standing in confusion and terror, crumpled down in pain as glass cut his skin in multiple places, and on his right cheek.

Sylvia fell on her knees, panting, then glared at him;

 **"I'll kill you**!" Sylvia's eyes glowed brighter with pink.

She punched, kicked, but missed. She was being relentless as always.

He knew he had to fight back. For her sake, at least.

He made cartwheels whenever she would jump and try to fly a punch at him, using his natural reflexes as his advantage, he didn't feel pain since he left Hater's ship which was a plus.

"Stop...! MOVING!" She bellowed.

"If I do, you'll regret it, Sylvia!"

"Don't call me by name as if we're _friends!"_

That hurt. He suddenly, lost the will to fight back any further. It brought back memories of that night..her hateful self emotionally tormenting him. Was this the mirror self? Or the real Sylvia all along?

Without paying attention, she punched him. He lifelessly flew across the hall, making a skid.

The banjo was on the floor next to him, scratched from the glass hitting it. Wander was crumpled on the ground, cut, shaking, and bawling his eyes out.

Sylvia landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Her scream echoed and bounced on the walls.

She glared up at Wander, and froze when she saw him.

She remembered now.

The pink light in her eyes vanished.

"Wander-?!"

Trembling, Sylvia walked up to him, and picked him up. He didn't seem to notice, and continued to cry.

"What happened, Wander? What's going on here?"

He was in too much turmoil to answer and continued to cry. Sylvia looked at her surroundings, light shown through the broken windows where the stained-glass was before, now the pieces of it were scattered onto the floor. She had no idea how she got here.

"Wander! shhh, shhh, it's alright, buddy, I'm here!" She tried to gently quiet him down.

Then it came to her. She remembered she was the one who punched him in the face. Said all those terrible things to him, glass cutting all over himself.

A painful cramp grew into her chest and he grinded her teeth together in extreme remorse. She held him tighter and brought his head close to her face and cradled it. She began to sniffle and cry with him. A moment later he stopped. She looked at his face, it seemed he passed out, but tears continuously flowed down his face.

She let her legs fall, sitting on her tailbone. She began to cradle again and his breathing pattern softened and was back into a normal rhythm. Her thoughts of self hate picked at her, but she didn't care, Wander was in such a state of distress because of her, he was more important than anything else right now.

Until she heard a voice,

"See what you did."

She weakly looked around, and the glass on the floor caught her eye, she saw her reflection in many of the pieces, but her mouth moved on its own.

"This is what happens when you put yourself first before others, you and Wander both end up hurt." Her reflection's eyes narrowed and she frowned with heavy disapproval.

She knew who it was.

"What are you doing in here?" She huffed.

Her reflection scoffed.

"Idiot, I've been with you the whole time. I saw everything, from Awesome poisoning you.. to you freaking out at the windows."

"You must be fun at parties." She said dryly.

"I wish I could say the same about you, you caused a lot of trouble out there for people."

Her reflection blurred and showed her original one. She had gone.

Repressed guilt showed on her face, and gulped.

Sylvia set Wander on her lap, he remained still, undisturbed. She gazed at her hands and the clothing she wore, and made a disgusted grunt.

"Awesome.." She growled.

She ripped the jacket she had on and wrapped it around her best friend, who bled slightly from glass sticking out of his fur and skin. The next thing she knew she needed to do was to get out of here.

She took his hat and put her hand in, pulling out what they would need. She looked at it and gasped with glee.

"Thanks, hat. This is our ticket out of here."

* * *

Hater was becoming more angry that he couldn't land a punch to shark loser's face, with each swing he put more malice and electricity.

"HOLD still so I can destroy you!" He yelled, annoyed.

"Then do it already." Awesome replied in a bored tone.

"GRAHH!"

Why was this so hard? Why is Awesome so annoyingly good at dodging? last time he was with him he picked on Peepers and was able to strike him without any problems. But that was just when he didn't have his guard up. His eyes lit up with the idea.

"I'm hoping I can tire you out, so I can find Sylvia-"Awesome stopped and shut his eyes,

Hater slung a string of bolts towards him, seemingly like he was about to reach his target, but missed..for a moment Awesome thought he was hit, but felt nothing.

"Ha, that was even lamer than lame, you aren't such a great shot!" He mocked.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Hater said calmly.

The electricity had gone and circulated into the swimming pool just inches from where Awesome stood, and it as well touched the ceiling. Hater picked up a water bottle and threw it at him.

"What're you- woah, woah!" Awesome fumbled with it and caught it, but the cap was unscrewed and it splashed into his face.

"Time to be shockedand amazed, loser." He snapped his fingers.

Awesome realized one second too late to what Hater was doing. His brain felt fuzzy and the next thing he felt was the stinging feeling of electricity. Hater ignored the screams Awesome made and grabbed his best friend and tucked him into a ball, Peepers held on, both shut their eyes and covered their heads, and ducked for cover by a knocked over table.

The shocking lessened and Awesome fell over, seeing stars in his vision, every joint and muscle was stiff and painful.

"I'll make you regret this, Hater." He meant to sound threatening but instead, it came out dizzy.

"Is it over?" Peepers squeaked anxiously.

Hater had his face turned enough to peek out, and frowned. Meaning he wasn't able to finish him off completely.

"Not yet."

Awesome stood up, with a wobbly posture, breathing heavy.

"You come in here, crash my party, and have the decency to stop me from having fun with Sylvia, you're the worst." He hissed and coughed.

Hater stood up, setting Peepers on the floor as he watched. Hater glanced at the partiers who witnessed the whole scenario, scared.

"Why are you guys still doing here, it's not safe! We don't want losers like you dying because of me." He glared at them.

They only flinched at his voice and hardly budged.

"I'm telling you to leave! This guy is a jerk," Hater pointed out, "He wants you here because he's a pathetic loser with no life!"

"That's the idea."

"Huh?" Hater looked at Awesome again.

"Do you have any idea how boring life gets, no one wants to be with you. The only way to do it is with your own form of control, like I convinced Sylvia to."

"What're you talking about?" Hater furrowed his brows, he wasn't ready for the answer, and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I love her." Awesome's face softened, sadness and admiration glistened in his eyes.

Hater silently gasped. He then somewhat understood, and why he went to huge lengths in kidnapping her.

"Oh my." Peepers sighed with shock.

"That's why...I must control her. Her, and my life is meaningless without each other, she's just as in love with me as I am."

Hater angrily breathed in an inhale. Peepers heard it. It made him nervous, he knew Awesome was messing with a ticking time bomb.

"With my special recipe of orrble soda, I have all the people I need to party for a lifetime." He said happily,

"No more of her Wander friend, just her and me, I'd do anything for her-"

 **"** ENOUGH! **"**

The dance floor shook with extreme intensity, making people watching slip and fall, a green barrier surrounded only Awesome and around Hater, pushing out Peepers. The sudden force out made the one eyed commander bounce on his head, dizzying his vision.

"ACK!- _bounce_ \- "ARGH!"- _bounce._ He stopped and fell on his chest, finally seeing what had happened.

Hater's hood covered his face, making a low growl.

"What you've done is for your own ego. Knowing Wander, it would make him lose his marbles. From what I've gathered, Awesome.." He stepped forward, electricity flickered and popped with more and more ferocity,

"You made someone be with you, because you're lonely and pathetic. You tried to make her love you back..!"

Awesome cowered and froze, fearing for his life. He'd never seen him in a state of anger like this before and regretted all the times for ever calling him weak and lame.

Hater revealed his eyes. But they weren't angry.

They were sad.

"If there's one thing I've ever learned that stuck to me.. is _you never_ make someone fall in love with you.."

...He could hear Dominator's laugh echo in his head, the cheery, mean-spirited, yet charming chuckling. It hurt the way she laughed right into his face, mocking him. The day his whole world came crumbling to a painful crash...

"And that's exactly what you did, forcing Wander's only friend in the galaxy turn against him, no doubt; I'm not surprised if he's crying right now because of _you."_

Peepers face watched with shock and astonishment. He'd never witnessed his leader standing up against his enemy like this. He became a whole different person again.

"So what about it? IT'S the only way to have fun!" Awesome talked back.

Seeing how his confession didn't help, it was useless. At this rate, there was no change in Awesome's heart or selfish attitude to make him regret what he did to everyone.

"You're hopeless." Hater quietly shot back, "You can drown in your own pool, I don't care."

Hater released the electricity, dying out. He turned with a solemn expression, and walked away.

"That's it? All that jazz you put out and you're not going to finish me off? You're the lame one here!" Awesome shouted angrily.

Hater ignored him. He'd been through worse than being mocked. Nothing could hurt worse than Dominator trampling on his feelings.

"Let's get out of this dump, Peeps. We need to look for Flab-dresser."

"O-oh, u-um, right!" Peepers stood up and followed.

"Tch, wimp." Awesome muttered.

Both of them were about to go through the entry doors, but were suddenly hit with them and against the walls with a _SLAM!_

"I FOUND YOU, jerk face!"

Sylvia had kicked open the doors, one leg up. Her pink comb stood out more spiked than ever.

"Oh, Becks, how're you doing?" Awesome greeted her.

She just snorted at him.

"I'm doing great, ACTUALLY, and it's payback!"

She wasn't in her outfit from before. Her saddle was on her back again, and her reigns.

"Um, Sylvia?" Wander popped his head from behind, still wearing her jacket from before.

"Huh?"

"Remember what we talked about?"

She blew her lips.

"Yeah, but I want to kick his butt so bad!" Sylvia whined.

"I know, but force isn't the answer, I'm just as upset as you are." Wander said tenderly.

"Yeah." She sighed and closed her eyes.

She was still tormented of the pain she inflicted on him, and the pain her captor put on both of them. But at least she was allowed to get one good hit on him after this next move..

She brought out the thing that would help them escape given by the hat.

"LIGHT em up!" She cheered.

A bright red flame-thrower in her hands, she held it proudly.

"NO, don't! If you do that-!" Awesome ran to stop her, and pounced,

But she moved and ran to get closer to the fire-sprinklers, she would've done it at that moment if Awesome hadn't grabbed her reigns and Wander, he let out a frightened yelp,

"Ack! Awesome, what're you-" Wander pleaded,

"Get off of her, you scum!" He hissed and spat in his face, and slapped him.

Wander cried in pain and he was tossed across the room, hitting a wall.

"WANDER!" Sylvia cried in horror, still holding the thrower, then dropped it.

Enraged that he committed such a vile act on her best friend she lurched at him and grabbed Awesome by the neck, and held onto the back of his head, screeching.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

It was more than enough to make her eyes turn dark red, her instincts taking completely over and she began clawing at his eyes and face.

"Sylvia!" Wander yelled, this time with anger.

His call for her brought her back to her senses. He was on his side, legs tucked and bent on the floor.

"He's not worth it, you gotta to let go of him." He rubbed the place where he was struck, his voice steady but firm at her.

"But, Wander-! He-!"

"I _KNOW_ what he did!" He yelled angrily, on the verge of tears again.

The display of disapproval and anger made her frozen.

"But if you continue to hit and show hate, it will never end for anyone!" He pleaded, and bearing his teeth.

His voice hit throughout the room, the onlookers continued to watch, confused, or either affected by his pleading. Sylvia let it sink in, his words of convincing her to restrain was stronger than the grip on Awesome's neck, which was choking him. She didn't notice or cared if he suffered at this point.

"An endless cycle of hatred could destroy the galaxy faster than Dominator killing planets in one go."

One string of tears fell on Sylvia's cheek, her face half hidden.. she resisted herself from letting her fist hit him.

She released.

Immediately Awesome coughed and gagged trying to catch the missing air in his lungs.

She stared at him for a moment, grimacing. She spit on his feet, then turned away.

"Let's go, Wander." She made a tone almost inaudible.

Wander stood up, and brushed off the debris from his fur. But he couldn't brush off his worry for Sylvia...

It was going to get worse.

Sylvia suddenly moaned and fell to the floor on her knees.

"..AGGH! What's going on!" She cringed in pain

"Syl?" Wander made his way to her.

"Grr, she could've knocked,"

Peepers and Hater had managed to peel themselves off the door, missing the whole thing.

"I think, I may have thrown up a little, sir." Peepers said dizzily.

"Nice to know," Hater groaned, he was about to say another sarcastic thing but was interrupted.

"What's wrong with her?" Peepers pointed out, confused.

Hater gasped in shock.

Sylvia's screams of pain hit everyone's ear in a way.. it made them gobsmacked. Wander patted her back, trying to comfort her suffering. Her body and skull felt like it was on fire!

"Sylvia! What's wrong?! Tell me!" He cried, perturbed.

"Get...away...Wand-" She struggled to warn him and speak.

"Why, I can't just leave you!"

"Get away.. _FROM ME!"_ She yelled with animosity that struck him in pain; mentally and physically.

She pushed him off hard, and on the spot where his old wounds were, that time he felt them. He was nearly knocked out from the pain of them being hit.

"Wander!"

It was unmistakable at this time Hater was worried for him. He went to him and held him up.

"Are you okay?"

"I-no, I'm not." He grunted.

"But what about- ..oh no.." Hater was looking at something, something that made him horrified.

He was staring at Awesome; he managed to stand again on his own, and stood behind Sylvia who continued to moan and hold her head.

"What's that he's holding?" Wander gaped.

Both saw him contain a circular item in his hands, it glowed purple and pink, it looked like a glass ornament, and inside it, a fiery red shaped heart.

"As long as I have this, and the bubble in her system, she's not going anywhere!" He declared triumphantly.

" _You_...!" Hater snarled angrily at him.

He never cared for Sylvia, and the fact she was friends of his most hated enemy. But seeing her writhe in agony by someone else of his own wants, sickened him to the core. This couldn't go on any further, he needed the both of them alive, so he could destroy them himself!

"Let go of her, you filthy-!"

Hater was about to attack, but was held back and smacked by Wander's hand.

"Why did you hit me-?"

Wander smacked him again on his mouth, making him jump a little. His hat covered his face and he frowned. He made a deep, guttural growl.

"Uh, Wan-"

He stood up, and walked over, ignoring the fact he was bleeding all over, and ignored Sylvia, which perplexed Hater. His sole focus was on her captor.

"Ooooh, I'm trembling! Ha! What can you do? You're all skin and fur, no way you can take me on!" Awesome teased.

"Don't make us repeat it," Wander hissed like a mad animal, "Let her go."

His fingernails grew into claws and dug into his skin...his hat sensed this, and flew off his head, his dangly fur blew in the air.

"Come on, you've got the scawwy look, but can you back it up?" Awesome kept taunting.

"As a matter of fact.." Wander hissed again, and looked at him dead in the eyes with his own. Green with black sclera,

"I think it's best you don't test me and let her go right now, before I get really upset."

Sylvia was able to hold herself up, since Awesome's reign was being distracted, and she could watch what was happening.

"No...!"

She was frozen with fear. Fear of Wander, and fear for him.

* * *

"Well, at least that's over with,"

At the top parking lot, Deena pulled out the keys to her car. Happy to be out of that horrid dance platform, and breathing fresh oxygen. The ship was surrounded by an invisible orbble bubble only she could smell. It provided the main oxygen supply for the area around her. She unlocked her car and sat in. She untied her fur clips, letting jaw length black hair fall after.

She let out an exhale of annoyance;

"Guess I report now."

Pulling out a cell phone she pushed one button for speed dial and it began to ring.

"What is your code to confirm identity of Deena Dawls?"

A cool, male robotic voice spoke on the other line.

"Dogs rule and cats are cruel," she recited clearly but with dry tone. She hated the password she was assigned to memorize.

"Confirmed, welcome Deena. Your boss will be with you shortly; have a nice day!"

"If only." She retorted.

After a few minutes of playing nonchalant music in agonizing silence, a new female voice appeared.

"What's your report?"

Deena took a deep breath and put her elbow up against the window.

"I've found them here. Both of them. Want me to send photographic evidence?"

"Affirmative."

She toggled a button on her jacket, it lit up a light blue and buzzed lightly. A hologram of Wander talking to her and another appeared of Sylvia. The audio was turned off because she didn't need to hear them speak and read their lips.

"Perspective of the current situation?" The other female asked.

"Not too good. The Zbornak seems to be in a dreamlike influence, she showed signs of migraines, amnesia, and dominant tendency."

"Your report has been recorded for documentation. What's the status of the Star Furnicle?"

"He was searching for the Zbornak. Doesn't seem likely he knows what's happened to her."

A pause at the end last for a few seconds.

"At this rate, if we can't get both of them to get back to Spearnight in one psychological piece, the galaxy will be under threat."

"I'm aware of that. If nothing changes in the next few hours, I'll intervene myself."

"Thank you. You, and they play a vital role to keeping it safe."

"Was it worth me fake crying? You should give me a raise." Deena giggled.

The other just sighed.

"Jokes aside, you did a great job. And I'm sorry the Zbornak put you through that."

"It's fine. Part of the job, I just hope she pulls through if Wander-"

"-Furnicle, might I correct you."

"Oh, right." She stammered.

"There's a good chance we could use his strengths to our advantage."

"Of course."

A pang of irritation stung her.

 _"He's not a groping tool, he's a creature with feelings_ , she wanted to talk back, but held it.

"Anything else you want to report?"

"Negative, ma'am." She hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay,.. what's your problem?" Awesome one step back, becoming nervous of Wander's furious glare in his eyes.

"You're the problem. I think it's time I taught you a lesson." Wander replied flatly.

At this point, people watching were running to the doors in a panic, no longer wanting to be a part of what was about to occur.

"Don't!" Sylvia warned, knowing what would happen if he was going to attack Awesome.

"Please..walk away, anything..anything but letting what happened again, it can't!" She pleaded softly.

She knew she was paying the price for not telling him sooner. And just by looking at Wander, it wasn't going to be pretty, his physical appearance was shifting!

Wander made his move, not at the person in front of him, but the glass ball in Awesome's hand, he swiped it off his palm and it hit the wall to the left.

Everyone watched it crack and break, the orb glowed pink right before it was into pieces.

Sylvia started to vomit without warning. She bent on her knees, gagging. A four-inch bulge moved up inside her throat to her mouth and she coughed it out. It was another glass orb similar to the one that broke, pink shimmering liquid inside it. It broke the moment it hit the floor.

Awesome hissed with fury at Wander.

"You'll pay for that."

Wander didn't respond, this time a snide smirk from his lips formed. Cracking his fingers, he was ready to strike...

An ear-splitting roar filled the room. Most likely, from Wander. Sylvia could see it was from him, but he roared barely opening his mouth. She sensed it comes from within his chest cavity, making it more guttural.

"W-what's going on, s-sir?" Peepers trembled, and shook at the scene unraveling. He gathered enough courage to run and hide next to Hater

He clung onto his cloak, Hater didn't reply. He watched in silence, stunned.

Wander slung his hand at Awesome, but what was strange, is that he didn't touch him, but still an invisible force tossed him across the room..Wander cracked his knuckles again and looked over his hand, he smiled.

"Peepers, did you catch that?"

"Catch what, sir?"

"That...was a form of air manipulation." He explained, intrigued.

Peepers said nothing else, too scared to speak.

Since he never saw Wander in such a state, it not just puzzled him, it amazed him. What kind of power was that? Him, a scrawny, annoying, naive, and kind hearted good-doer, was giving Awesome a taste of punishment.

"Wander! Stop it!"

Sylvia recovered from throwing up the orbble substance controlling her, and cautiously walked to him, then spotted the two watching and glared,

"You two, get out. I'll handle this." She ordered.

Hater didn't argue and though he was enjoying this little opera, but if he stayed, he'd be dead. He didn't want to get caught up by Wander's sudden bad temper, which was a mystery, but he'd figure it out later.

He picked up Peepers, who jumped when he felt a hand grab him, his attention was broken from the fight.

Wander made a slow..and silent pace to Awesome, furious. He stood before him, glaring dark fury.

"I'll make sure you never touch Sylvia again."

Awesome could only shake in terror and begged for mercy.

"P-please! I'll do anything, I'll let you stay with us! I'll give you access to my private fun stuff!"

To Wander, his bribing only made him growl louder and more angrier. His claws extended and was ready to strike him again..

With quick thinking, Sylvia ran from behind her unstable best friend, and sleeved the hat over him, making Wander struggle and temporally blind.

"Aufh! I can't see!" His voice muffled a yelp and tried to punch his way through.

Sylvia wasn't sure if it could hold, but knowing how much the hat trusted him and seeing he needed help, she saw him become limp and quiet. A slip of paper fell out of it and she picked it up to read;

 _"I gassed "Wander to sleep. He's okay."_ _  
_  
Her stress and fear lessened.

"Thank you hat, you're probably scared too, but I'm counting on you to keep him calm."

She held him and the hat in her arms, and made him more comfortable by bringing his head out so he could breathe. Wander was sound asleep, at peace; like nothing had gone wrong.

Her relieved expression turned to anger and looked at Awesome one more time;

"Make a deal with me."

He gulped, wondering what she was offering.

"Okay?"

"Keep doing what you're doing. Partying. You seem to be a professional at it,"

Sylvia leaned and peered closer to his face.

"And don't stop on one condition: You leave Wander and myself out of it and _never_ ever get into contact with us again." She said intensively.

For the first time, he took her words seriously.

"Deal?"

He nodded nervously, "Deal."

"One more thing." She shoved her finger on his nose.

Sylvia turned around and Awesome watched her pick up the flame thrower she'd dropped. She opened the valve and ignited it up to maximum power. She aimed at the fire sprinklers. The alarm blared and they activated like she wanted, spraying cooling water on her skin. Flames arose and spread on the floor to anything that was easily flammable, the chairs, booths, tables, the wiring of the lights,

She glared at Awesome lazily, went to the doors and left. Never looking back to see his heartbroken and stunned expression.

* * *

 _-Three days days later-_ _  
_  
Inside Hater's ship in the infirmary, Sylvia rested on one of the patient beds, recovering from the toxin that was inside her body and trying to treat the after effects and headaches that had come with it. She was catching up on the missed nights of sleep. With her mind numb she worried about nothing.

Until a hand started patting and shaking her back,

" _SYL_!..Sylvia! Wake up!"

She groaned, wanting to ignore whoever was touching to disturb her peace.

"No, leave me alone."

Wander kept shaking her,

"We have to leave! like, now! Hater is going to throw me into his prison cells if we don't this instant!" He urged her.

Her brain registered leave, cell, and Hater, and finally opened her eyes,

"Wander? What's happening?"

He pushed one finger to her mouth, petrified.

"I cut my promise with him! That's all I can say for now, we need to dash!" He shook his hands together.

Fully awake suddenly, and not wanting to get mixed with his problem she jumped out of bed and ran..her mind felt as if she was glad to be rid of him. But for a moment, she didn't think about letting Wander have the chance to get on her back and chewed at herself.

"I can't believe I just left him, what's wrong with me?"

She didn't go very far so the two found each other and both ran.

"I'm sorry Wander, I forgot to bring you with me-"

"Just GO, GO!"

He was aware that the ship had security cameras in this part of it, making them easier to track down

"WANDER!"

Haters voice boomed throughout the ship.

Luckily, no Watchdogs were in the entryway guarding the mouth. Wander made haste and pushed the release button, opening it, he jumped back the floor and on Sylvia's saddle again then whipped an Orrble bubble and ran away.

Wander had no choice but to leave Nate in the mercy of Hater. He felt sick that he not only forgot him, but let him down not once, but twice.

He truly felt like a monster, a disgusting, awful person.

"I don't deserve to be loved."

He said it so quietly most wouldn't hear it; but to Sylvia...it was loud and clear. It pained her to hear it, but at the same time, part of her was selfishly delighted that he was beating himself up. She now knew; the both of them were slowing losing their minds. She hated the way she was feeling, she never felt safe since Wander almost gave Awesome the death slip. She felt as if she was carrying a ticking time bomb on her back, one that could go off at any moment.

* * *

- _Two days later_ -

The two landed on a chilly planet. Strangely, they weren't cold, as if the things they'd seen and experienced in less than a week before they went to Rockna had numbed their senses and cold weather was nothing short of or as painful. They wanted the time and space to think alone, and since they arrived, they didn't speak a word to each other since. Two, single blue tents sat next to each other, wanders was the right and Sylvia's to the left.

Both suffered in silence and were racked with guilt. Sylvia was happy at the least she had multiple blankets and a comfortable position, but could not sleep. She'd have constant panic attacks while awake, and when she did sleep, she'd experience nightmares of Spearnight and Wander coming after her. She knew it wasn't normal.

"Who am I kidding, nothing's been normal since that evil mirror showed itself." She rubbed her swollen eye.

She found it to be soothing when she touched it, and the only thing that kept her sane.

Wander was finally told what happened and refused to come out and face his best friend. He was angry, and guilty.

Snuggled inside his hat he wrapped himself tightly, he did so for hours. It hurt his fingers, but he didn't care, if he was feeling pain.. he called it as punishment for what he did to Sylvia at the museum.

Eventually, he got tired of the position and sat up. Pain, and stress only accompanied his being. He started plucking the fur from his scalp, arms, and legs, trying to distract himself. He didn't care if he looked like a rabid beast with fur missing. He'd noticed the small changes in his body.. and it scared him to death. He could retract claws he thought he never had, and the fur he pulled out, grew back within hours. He wanted Sylvia so badly to tell him that everything was okay and it was nothing more than a nightmare, but remembered how much spite he felt in his heart. He knew it was never going to be the same. He felt more and more indifferent with each passing hour.

He never asked for it, but it happened anyway, the dream of that night, it played like a movie inside a theater he couldn't leave from.

* * *

"Buddy! You've gotta stop! You're bleeding and you'll die at some point!" Sylvia warned him from behind.

He could only watch from afar and saw another one of himself, bent over and growling. His own appearance made him want to faint from shock, he knew he didn't look like that, even when he was angry.

Sylvia cautiously walked closer,

"Sylvia, no...!" Wander tried to get her attention, but she didn't hear him.

"Wander, it's me, I'm here for you." She cautiously came closer and he flinched back.

He punched her in the eye and cheek, Sylvia was thrown aside like a ragdoll.

The scene ended. Wander woke up with a start, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

* * *

-Next morning-

He tried to put it aside.. that he did, and hurt his best friend more than once, and tried to forgive Sylvia and himself. _But what good would it do, really?_ he thought.

He realized he was making himself more sick cooped up in the tent, and he went outside for fresh air. There were snowy mountains just miles away on the horizon, the snow fell slowly in small, tiny specks. Wander made himself comfortable and sat on a rock, blanket wrapped around himself.

He almost jumped at the feel of something hitting his head, and pulled out something hot from underneath the hat;

A bowl of grilled, squid soup. Immediately his stomach growled. He took off his hat and teared up, giving it a look of appreciation.

"You knew I was hungry, didn't ya, buddy?" He ran his hand on it.

He slowly ate the free food, and gazed at the view before him. For the first time in days, he was relaxed.

A few minutes after, Sylvia peeked from her comfort spot and saw Wander sitting outside, facing the mountains. She decided to join him, but gave enough space to not disturb. She avoided his eyes so she wouldn't accidentally make an awkward stare. He made a slide glance at her, and slightly frowned, but said nothing.

But both of them were happy enough they weren't avoiding each other as much before. This was a first step out of their comfort zones.

Wander cleared his throat, after taking a sip from his spoon of soup.

"Hey..Sylvia."

"Hm?" She replied cheerfully, not wanting to seem she was feeling nervous.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked sadly.

That question made her turn away with guilt. It was going to be so difficult to answer,

For the sake of his protection, and to not hurt his feelings,

She lied once again.

"No." She input quickly and clearly.

 _How can I be afraid of the one person who's done so much for me, even losing his mind to protect? I didn't realize until now, he did it to save me, but I'm so scared...of him._

"Wander." Her voice broke, tears were threatening to form;

"I'm afraid..of myself."

He finally turned to look at her, as well as the hat, the underside making a sad expression. He gaped at her voice cracking. She put her hand on her bruised face,

"I've done just as awful things to you, before and after we became friends. But the other day, I did it again; I said things that shattered you into oblivion-"

"Sylvia-"

"No," She put her hand up to stop him,

"But it wasn't you!" He pressed, he didn't want her to remember all that.

"I still did it." She spoke bluntly.

He didn't say another word.

It was true, she was just in as much influence from the soda, and had scrambled her mind, but she still did and acted on her words.

He sat closer to her. Sylvia didn't move or speak, she let him.

"Anyways," She began, "What are you going to do about you and Nate's problem?"

Somehow, it hurt when she didn't put "we" in her sentence. Was it a form of isolation?

"I have a plan, it's just-"

He was cut off by the machinery of a spaceship, the sound of lighting struck. The two knew it all too well they had been found by Hater and his fleet!

"I found you! Prepared to be destroyed!"

The duo made haste and left everything behind, their only safe place. To make herself go faster, she dodged and jumped around the trees ahead of them.

"Are you okay, bud? How are you feeling?" Sylvia called as she ran.

He hugged her, and tried to warm himself from the cold, bitter air.

"I'm fine as long as I have you." He said softly.

"Me too, buddy."

She put all her energy into running, while Wander pulled out the poncho with the heart she made and wrapped it around himself to stay warm. The ship from behind had nearly caught up and shot it's lasers at them, missing and then nearly hitting them or hitting snow-covered vines and trees.

Watchdogs from the cockpit focused on their targets

"RUN all you want, but don't ever forget the deal you broke, I'll chase you even if its until the end of time!" Hater declared.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	13. Chapter 13

Miles away, Lord Dominator's ship stood still ominously, and on the inside, it was quiet. Normally when Dominator was busy, she'd make demands that lasted the moment she finished her morning coffee till bedtime.

Today was different, it was quiet, but she wasn't doing her normal routine getting ready for bed..no,

She was planning out her next strategy to destroy the beautiful, vast galaxy outside, and needed to get several thorns out of her side.

"The more I think about those four idiots, I want to hurl." She chuckled.

Only two of the group were the most interesting, the blue female horse and the loud-mouthed eyeball were garbage and served no threat to her so far.

She went over the recorded footage taken from her suit, and had previously gagged at the moments Hater was singing those horrendous songs that morning, with the orange little man next to him, who was just as ultimately annoying.

But..

"Equally useful."

Her screen blared bright red, doing an analysis of his facial features and voice and height. She was surprised that she remembered his name..

"So, Wander, I'll need you to complete my evil plan."

She laughed maniacally.

END.


End file.
